Lost, Found, and Lost Once More
by lilzazu
Summary: On a mission, Duo meets a girl he remembers taking care of at Maxwell Church. Part 11: Duet strengthens her will, determining who and what she fights for...as well as Wufei's story "You aren't a coward, Wufei."
1. Is it...?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…ah…Part 1…^.^   
  
**Author's Note**: MY FIRST FIC so be nice…   
~*~*~*~*Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' are thoughts.   
  
  
  
Lost, Found, and Lost Once More   
Part 1: Is it…?   
  
  
     It was just after Duo had landed his Gundam in a forest a few miles from London England, and Duo was studying a picture that he had kept in his Gundam ever since the first time he had piloted. It was a picture of him, a nun, and priest, and a smaller girl that the priest was holding. He touched each of the faces on the picture.   
  
     "Father Maxwell, Sister Helen…Duet. I'll avenge you, all of you. Every Maxwell there is." He whispered. "That fire shouldn't have killed you." He looked closer at the girl, and then closed his eyes. Duet, he had taken off the street before they became Maxwells, and he felt close to her. She was only two years younger than he was, and he knew he had to protect her. But because he had taken his advantage of being older to ground her for running out and hitting another orphan, for protecting herself, the reason which he found out later, she had died in the church fire, after Sister Helen, also in his arms. He would never forgive himself. With a sigh, he tucked the picture into his priest outfit and shut down his Gundam, setting about to camouflage it in the forest with the net. After some time, satisfied, he left toward the place he was staying at for the mission.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     The Gundam Pilots 01 and 02 were sent to a private school in London England, to find out about a possible nearby OZ base. As usual, Quatre supplied them with a mansion to live in. But they had been searching the area for a suspicious place, even a specific single person, but not yet finding it, for the past week.   
  
     "Man, if we don't get some action soon, I'll die of inactivity." Duo complained as he and Heero walked the usual 20 minutes to school on Wednesday morning. He yawned.   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "It's so boring here, especially because I'm stuck with a certain moss-haired guy who can't get any words out unless he necessarily has to. I mean, come on, there's a lot more to say apart from single syllables you know."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "Forget it!" Duo exclaimed. "It'll probably kill you to say anything apart from that!"   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "You're mocking me."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "Stop it."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "AH!" Duo groaned and shut up. The school was coming into view. Named Willowbrook Crescent School, it was one of the best schools in England, and was a total of 20 acres large, not including the stables nearby it. Duo thought back to the past week when he first got the mission with Heero, and how Quatre had registered both of them in WCS.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     "Quatre, just because we have a mission there, doesn't mean we have to take a place at a private school!" Duo argued.   
  
     "Why ever not Duo? You need an identity at the place, and your mission data says student! If you are going to be a student, why not go to a good school?"   
  
     "We don't have the money for it!"   
  
     "I'm a Winner!" Quatre reminded Duo. He didn't have to. Duo didn't like having Quatre spend so much money on them, on him. He, as someone from L2, didn't like it. There were so many people on L2 that needed this money; especially kids on the streets…Duo shook his head at the incoming thoughts. But Quatre understood, as he always did.   
  
     "Don't worry about it Duo."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     Duo snapped back into reality as another thought crossed his mind. He groaned inwardly as many thoughts linked together, pulling him back to Duet and the church fire. He didn't know why, but lately, the thoughts were especially strong. He was surprised his mind didn't run off insane already.   
  
     "Hey Heero? I wonder who that person was."   
  
     "Person?" Heero stopped, turning to Duo.   
  
     "That girl, I'm sure it was a girl, who passed me in the alley yesterday. I'm Aidan right?" Duo lowered his voice. "When she passed by me, she whispered Duo Maxwell."   
  
     Heero's eyes flashed for a moment, then he shook his head. "You didn't see her. She had a hood on."   
  
     "No, it was raining."   
  
     "Then we can't do anything really unless she does it again. I'll run a search later."   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     "Today students of Form 3A, we have a new student to welcome. Her name is Cassandra Kavanagh. Please enter Miss. Kavanagh."   
  
     A girl with dark hair that was tied up entered. Eyes in the class widened as they took her in. She was small in height, and her hair bangs covered her eyes. She smiled.   
  
     "Hello. I'm Cassandra Kavanagh. Nice to meet you."   
  
     "Please take a seat next to Linra at the second row, by the window."   
  
     "Yes, Miss. Weber." The new girl did as followed.   
  
     "Class, please put your notebooks away for your religion test on Christianity. Cassandra, do you know anything about Christianity?"   
  
     "Yes Miss. Weber."   
  
     "Good. Take a go at this."   
  
     "All right."   
  
     So the class sat down and took the short test, handing them in as they finished. It was free time after that until the class finished, so, being the first to hand in the test, Cassandra pulled out a notebook, starting to sketch as she looked out the window. Heero, second to hand in the test, glanced down at her sketchbook as she passed. It was a picture of a church, and he glanced out the window. He saw no church there.   
  
     "Class, I have some of your results from this test, so as I call you up, you may come and see your mark. Cassandra?"   
  
     The girl put down her book, and made her way to the front, glancing for a moment at the surprised teacher.   
  
     "Perfect Cassandra. Have you studied this before?"   
  
     "Not really Miss."   
  
     "Well, good job." Miss Weber praised her. "Satoshi?"   
  
     Heero, as Satoshi was his code name, made his way up. He picked up his test with a slight nod, and saw he had made a careless error.   
  
     "Yo Satoshi, how'd you do man?" Alex, another student who sat next to Heero asked. He took the paper without waiting for an answer and whistled.   
  
     "Mr. A-Plus huh."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "Wow Cassandra!" Alex turned to Linra's voice to try and catch a glimpse at the new girl's face, but couldn't see because she was so small, and her head was down. "Perfect and it's your first day!" The new girl simply nodded.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "That new girl in class, she's like, totally smart. She took that test with us for religion on Christianity, and it's her first day, and she totally aced it under time too! I mean she even beat Mr. A-plus there!" Alex, a student from the next grade 10 class said to Duo, pointing to Heero who sat across from them at the lunch table.   
  
     "Hn." Heero said.   
  
     "What's she like?" Duo asked. 'Smart girl…could she be someone we need?'   
  
     "Wow, you've gotta see for yourself. She's got dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with a smaller braid wrapped around it, and her bangs covered her eyes. Those bangs give her a shy look, a cute one too! I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering them and because I was sitting behind her. According to another girl, I heard her say that she's got cobalt eyes. She's dressed in uniform, and she's short, 4 feet 8 at the most, and seems too young to be in our Form 3 class." Alex said, his own green eyes searching the lunchroom at the moment. "There she is!" Alex tilted his head towards the back of the lunchroom, and Duo turned to look. His eyes widened when he took in the hair and small form, but before he got a better look, the girl disappeared through the door.   
  
     "What's her name?" He asked Alex as he looked again. A group of Form 4 students were snickering, and followed the girl out of the door, and he tensed. If the girl was the image in his mind…   
  
     "Cassandra Kavanagh."   
  
     Duo shrugged. "I'll be back in a moment. Satoshi, come' ere."   
  
     Heero stood with Duo, both making their way to the door. Apparently, Heero too, had been watching this girl, and saw the older students. But as they turned the corner outside of the school, they saw the 5 older students sprawled on the pavement, not seriously hurt, but hurt bad enough not to be able to get up and run after whoever got them.   
  
     "Yo Billy. Who got you this bad?" Duo gave the senior a hand up. He hated the bully, but had to act the part. Billy kept up with everything around the school and neighborhood, and Duo needed him to keep track of things.   
  
     "That cute girl. One helluva good fighter, and she got a good left hook." Billy moaned, rubbing his face where he had been hit. "She was short but moved fast." Billy indicated to another boy, clutching his head. "She was waiting for us here, and told me to stop following her. I asked her what she'd do if I didn't, and she jumped on the trashcan, then vaulted over Andrew there and jumped on me before anyone could grab her. Next thing I knew, we were all down and she was gone."   
  
     But Duo wasn't listening anymore. Images crossed his mind, the image of a little girl with cobalt blue eyes and dark hair that covered her eyes. The girl who, when he taught her to fight and told her to hit him as hard as she could, gave him a bruised arm. Hitting him with her left hook. The girl named… **Duet.**   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "So Heero," Duo started as he and Heero sat down for dinner. "Did you run any searches?"   
  
     "Nothing yet. I had to finish my homework first."   
  
     "Yea yea. I'll do mine after dinner." They started to eat in silence, Duo to his own thoughts, and Heero silent, as usual.   
  
     The doorbell of Duo and Heero's current mansion rang.   
  
     "Coming!" Duo shouted, sprinting the long way from the kitchen to the door. He panted slightly before straightening and opening the door. Heero wasn't far behind him. At the door stood a small figure in a black coat in the cold November air. Her hood was up again, and her bangs partially showed from under the hood.   
  
     "Duo Maxwell. I've found you."   
  
     "Who are you?" Duo asked quietly, eyes narrowed. Behind him, Heero drew his gun. Slowly, the figure's hand moved up, rising to indicate she meant no harm, then to remove the hood. Cobalt eyes gazed up at him from under bangs that gave her a shy, innocent look.   
  
     "Cassandra." Heero said in monotone. But Duo shook his head, taking a step back.   
  
     "DUET?!" 


	2. Why?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…ah…prologue…^.^   
**AN:** This is the Second chapter, so what do you think? I've got my beta-reader to read this, so I'm putting up both Part 1and Part 2 up, and if I get reviews and encouragement, I'll continue, please? I like this one…   
Oh, and ~*~*~*~* denotes flashbacks   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_Lost, Found, and Lost Once More   
Part 2: Why? _**   
  
  
  
     "DUET?!" Duo gasped. He shook his head slowly as he backed away, into Heero. "That can't be. You died in the fire." He stopped ranting, and slowly reached out, the tips of his fingers lightly touching the girl's cheek.   
  
     "Cassandra." Heero said in monotone as he pulled Duo away, pointing his gun between the unmoving girl's eyes. "How'd you know?" He asked quietly and firmly.   
  
     "Heero! No, please! Don't shoot her!" Duo said in fear, knowing full well that if Heero wanted to kill the girl, he would and could do it well. But the girl was supposed to be dead.   
  
     Unmoving to the point the cool touch of metal connected to her head between her eyes, the girl smiled and her eyes flashed.   
  
     "Shoot me. I dare you."   
  
     "Duet!"   
  
     "Ninmu Ryoukai. Omae o korosu." Duo's eyes widened when he heard the words.   
  
     "Heero!" Duo tried to pull the gun from Heero, but Heero pushed him back more violently. He found he had trouble pulling the trigger on a girl. But as the soldier, he did it nonetheless.   
  
     …Click went the gun.   
  
     "What the hell?" Heero pulled out a blade from the side of the door where he and Duo kept it for emergencies, pressing it to the girl's neck as he tossed the gun to Duo.   
  
     "Check it."   
  
     Duo, carefully watching Heero's blade to the girl, shifted the bullet holder from the bottom of the handle. Nothing came out.   
  
     "What the?" Duo said, eyes wide. Before either of the guys could move, the cobalt-eyed girl's hand shot out, gripping the dagger by the blade and wrenching it from Heero's hand. Shocked that she would grip the sharpened blade, Heero's hold tightened, and he was surprised as it slipped through his tight grip anyway. The girl tucked the dagger into her jacket, and reached into her pocket, drawing something out. It was the bullet holder, and she handed it back to Duo, who took it, wide-eyed.   
  
     "My name is Cassandra Maxwell-Kavanagh. Duet for short." She said. "May I come in?"   
  
     "Duet…" Duo whispered as he moved out of the way, allowing the girl to enter from the rain. Her coat was dripping, and she pulled it off, looking around. She shook it off outside before hanging it up at the hooks at the side of the door. The coat still wet, but not dripping anymore. She followed Duo to the den, Heero following her. She knew that the other boy was scanning her for any dangerous moves. Duo gestured to the couch, and Duet nodded, sitting down. Heero assumed his usual position at the wall by the door. No one moved or spoke for a moment, before Duo moved in front of Duet and knelt down taking her hands.   
  
     "Duet…" He whispered. "But, how?"   
  
     Duet responded by standing and wrapping her arms around Duo's neck in an embrace. Heero looked away. These scenes were not for him. Movement outside the window caught his eye, and he picked up his gun, moving cautiously toward the window.   
  
     "Don't bother." Duet said as she stood back, a gun pointed at Duo's head. Heero spun around to see Duet pointing a gun at him as well.   
  
     "Du…Duet?" Duo stuttered. "What's going on?"   
  
     Immediately, OZ soldiers entered, with guns all pointed at Duo and Heero. They had no escape. Stepping back, Duet pulled off her sweater to reveal an OZ uniform. A hand was clapped on her shoulder, and Duo looked up to see Trieze with his hand on her shoulder.   
  
     "Good job my daughter." He said with a smile. "Take them back." He ordered the soldiers.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "Tell me now, pilots, whose missions are you following?" Trieze asked as he sat at his desk, swirling his glass of red wine. In his other hand, he held a rose. Duet stood next to him, slightly behind. Duo and Heero were both standing in front of him; both their hands were cuffed together to a chain the wrapped around their neck. Made of Gundanium, not even Heero could remove it. Not that anyone would risk it with the grip on his or her neck too.   
  
     "Father, I believe you said I could-" Duet said quietly before Trieze raised a hand to silence her, putting down the glass and resting his hand against her cheek.   
  
     "My child, do you think I would really allow you to interrogate them after you brought them back? Especially if you grew up with one of them? Cassandra, you know better than that." Trieze said, looking Duo in the eye.   
  
     "Father, I've already told you that I didn't grow up with him. True, the boy had a braid, but it isn't him. Don't you believe me? He died in the streets after-"   
  
     "That's enough from you." Trieze tapped a button that Duo and Heero assumed was the intercom. "Lady Une, please enter."   
  
     A moment later, the door slid open, and Lady Une walked in, nodding to Trieze.   
  
     "Yes Mr. Trieze?" She asked softly.   
  
     "Take Lady Cassandra back to her quarters. Don't let her out unless you have my permission and allow her to speak to no one else but you and Tríona."   
  
     "Yes Mr. Trieze. This way Lady Cassandra."   
  
     Duet turned a pleading look at Trieze. "Please Father, please."   
  
     "If you don't know them, why would you want to talk to them?" He silenced the girl as she opened her mouth to speak. "That is what you said isn't it? That you don't know them? I do remember you saying that if you ever met that braided boy again that you would personally kill him slowly for what he did to you. And I said that you could interrogate him, but as you insist that this boy is not the one, then you may go."   
  
     "Father…"   
  
     "That is what you said isn't it?"   
  
     "Yes Father." Duet murmured, head down.   
  
     "I can't hear you child."   
  
     Duet raised her head. "Yes Father." She said louder. She looked at Duo and something in her eyes flashed before she looked away and bowed to Trieze and left the room followed by Lady Une, who left after a nod of her head. A whisper of sorry drifted up to Heero as Duet brushed past him. As soon as the door slipped shut, Trieze leaned forward, putting down his rose and picking up his glass.   
  
     "Now, will you answer my questions?"   
  
     Neither spoke a word. Trieze stood and walked over to them. He stopped in front of Duo.   
  
     "Do you know that child, Duet?" He asked, tilting Duo's head up to look into his eyes.   
  
     It was a moment before Duo took a deep breath and answered.   
  
     "No."   
  
     It was the first time he had ever lied.   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: How is this coming? PLEASE Review.....   
Duo: Why are you putting me with this single syllable robot?!   
Heero: Hn.   
Duo: HE"LL DRIVE ME INSANE!   
Heero: Hn. You're already insane."   
Duo: GAAA!!!   
Saori: Gosh..you're more immature than even I am...sheesh..¬.¬''' 


	3. Remembering Duo

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…ah…prologue…^.^   
**AN:** Wow, I'm getting addicted, this if fun stuff!! ^.^ Now I know WHY people use their time to write this stuff!! Good past time!!! Although reading other fics is good too…I can't choose!!! @.@   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 3: Remembering Duo_**   
  
  
  
     Lady Une slid the key card into the slot and keyed in the password to open the door. It slid open with a quiet swish, revealing a nice room with light blue walls. Cassandra didn't move.   
  
     "Please enter your room Lady Cassandra, I'll have Tríona bring you your dinner."   
  
     "I'm not hungry."   
  
     "I'm afraid you must eat Lady, or Mr. Treize will be very angry."   
  
     "He already is."   
  
     "Please Lady Cassandra." Lady Une gestured into the room. With a sigh, Cassandra walked in.   
  
     "You may change since Mr. Treize says you will not leave the room for the time being, so you do not need to be in your uniform. Your dinner will be here shortly." Lady Une nodded and exited.   
  
     Cassandra listened as Lady Une summoned two guards to stand by, and locked the door. Entering the walk-in closet, she changed from her OZ clothing to a pair of navy sweatpants and an orange shirt. She washed her face and took down her hair, pulling it back into a single braid. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the image of Duo, and slammed her fists on the marble counter before taking her hair out and putting it into a simple ponytail.   
  
     She re-entered her room and once again surveyed it with a sigh. It consisted of a queen-sized bed with a navy blanket and light blue drapes, in the middle of the room. A shelf of books by a reclining chair and standup light for reading, a T.V with a sofa and coffee table, a desk and a computer, as well as another table in a corner where Cassandra usually ate. Connected to the room was a walk in closet and a bathroom. In the base, as it was underground, there were no windows. Cassandra sighed again, sitting down on the bed. She wanted to be in the sun, not underground all the time. Maybe she could convince Treize to let her keep going to WCS. She looked up when the door opened again. A girl with light brown hair entered. She was wearing a simple green dress with an apron from her waist. Her name was Tríona, and she was the servant of Cassandra, even though she was only 17 herself.   
  
     "Miss, here is your dinner." Tríona said as she entered with a large tray. The poor girl seemed hardly able to hold up the heavy load, and Cassandra quickly made her way forward.   
  
     "Let me help you Tríona." She said, taking away the rose that was always in a single heavy vase that was on the tray. Then, she took the heavy plate of food from the tray, and walked with Tríona along the length of the room to the table.   
  
     "Thank you Miss." Tríona whispered.   
  
     "No problem." _'Why does Father insist on that rose and that vase?'_   
  
     Cassandra put the plate on the table, and Tríona put down the tray she was holding, then retrieved the vase and rose from where Cassandra left it on the ground. She poured some orange juice into the glass, and opened the cover on the meal to reveal chicken, carrots and peas, and some spaghetti with cream sauce. Pulling back the chair, she nodded to Cassandra, and Cassandra took her seat, pulling out the napkin and covering her lap. Tríona stood to the side to wait for Cassandra to finish her meal, and Cassandra was just about to pick up her fork when the door swished open.   
  
     "How nice of you to join me Lady Une." Cassandra said without looking up and taking a bite.   
  
     "How is the food Lady Cassandra?" Lady Une politely asked.   
  
     "Good, but there is really too much. Next time, ask the cook to give less, it lessens the load on Tríona too."   
  
     Lady Une flashed a look at Tríona, who shrank back.   
  
     "Don't look at her like that Lady Une, Tríona wasn't complaining." Cassandra said. "Really Lady, why must the meal be so formal when I am eating alone?"   
  
     "Mr. Treize would like your manners to be proper for when you eat with him."   
  
     "I hardly do."   
  
     "But your skills must be kept polished. Please uncross your legs and sit up."   
  
     Cassandra complied, rolling her eyes. "I'm alone Lady Une."   
  
     "It doesn't matter."   
  
     "How is the interrogation going?"   
  
     "That isn't your concern Lady Cassandra."   
  
     Cassandra turned to look at Lady Une, eyes flashing blue fire. "I will ask when I believe it is my concern. I led the capturing of those two people, and I have a right to know. Now please answer me."   
  
     "I'm afraid Mr. Treize does not allow me to Lady Cassandra, please understand."   
  
     Cassandra sighed, turning back to her dinner. She ate the rest of it in silence, and drank her juice. When she was done, Tríona moved forward to clear up the dishes. Lady Une stopped her and turned to Cassandra, who was choosing a book from the shelf.   
  
     "Lady Cassandra, you have only eaten half of this meal." She said quietly.   
  
     "I know Lady Une. I said I'm not hungry. Please Tríona, take it away."   
  
     "Yes Miss." Tríona gathered everything and exited the room.   
  
     "If you don't mind Lady, I'd like some time alone now." Cassandra said, sitting down in the reclining chair with her book, White Fang.   
  
     "Yes, Lady Cassandra." Lady Une nodded, and then exited the room.   
  
     Cassandra tried to read, but found her thoughts drifting to the past. Without knowing herself, she slipped into slumber.   
  
     Dreams that she had tried for a long time to avoid rushed at her. As a third person, Cassandra relived what her younger self had been through. She saw herself, timid, scared, dirty and hungry on the streets of L2, when Duo had first swung by.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     "Hey you there, who are you? Never seen you on the streets." 7-year-old Duo asked, stopping in front of a girl who was sitting on the street, her head resting on top of her folded arms that were resting on top of her knees. She looked up.   
  
     "They killed my parents." The little girl whispered. "I'm all alone."   
  
     Duo whistled before plopping down next to the girl on the pavement. "I'm Duo. I run and hide, but I never lie, that's me in a nutshell. That's tough. I'm alone too. Don't remember em. But they gave me this." Duo pulled out a necklace that had two parts to it. Fit together with a clasp, made the symbol of a circle with a star in the middle, one part being the star, the other the empty circle.   
  
     "I'm…" The little girl trailed off.   
  
     "Well?"   
  
     "I don't remember." The girl whispered. She turned to Duo. "Who am I?"   
  
     "I don't know. Well, do you remember anything?"   
  
     The girl thought for a while. "I just had my 5th birthday party…I live in a house that is gray with a black roof."   
  
     "That big mansion?"   
  
     "It was a big house."   
  
     "Man…" Duo said. "That house was burned about a week ago. Where've you been?" Only then did Duo notice that the girl was injured, blood trickling from her head, and her arm at an odd angle. "You look pretty beat."   
  
     "I…" The girl trailed off, looking straight at Duo. "I don't remember. Who am I?" She whispered. Her voice grew louder. "I don't know who I am!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     Cassandra snapped awake, panting. She sat up in the reclining chair, glancing at the clock. 2100. She had been sleeping for an hour. She lowered her head into her hands, shaking her head slightly. 'Why are you haunting me now? You let go 5 years ago, why not now?' She stood, making her way to her shelf. In the back, behind a few other books, was another, hidden book. It was a hollow book. To anyone else, it was a book. To her, it held all of her treasures. One by one, Cassandra took out her possessions. A cross from Maxwell Church, the one identical to Duo's that she had gotten from Father Maxwell and Sister Helen when she and Duo entered the Church and Orphanage, and changed their name to Maxwell. There was a D engraved on the back of the cross, right in the center, just a tiny D. Duo had done that himself, with a small knife, shortly after they had gotten it. There was a picture of Duo and her from a newspaper when someone from L1 had sponsored a bit of money to the church. It was the exact same picture Duo had in his Gundam, not that Cassandra knew. Duo's was the original, hers was a newspaper clipping. And last of all, was the star from Duo's only family possession. She gripped it tight in her hand, even though the points of the star cut into her skin slightly.   
  
  
     _'Gomen ne Duo… Gomen ne.'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: About that White Fang book....I'm sorry, it's my favorite book, and only when my beta-reader Jet started laughing about it did I realize what pun I made...well...   
Duo: Hahahahahaha!!!   
Jet: *Yanks on Duo's braid* Shut up Maxwell or that braid is coming off. It's OVER so STOP LAUGHING   
Duo: AH!! NO!! SORRY!!! *shuts up*   
Saori: *sweatdropz*and the last part..."Gomen ne Duo...Gomen ne." Means "I'm sorry Duo...I'm sorry."   



	4. How Duet Died...or did She?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN:** Wow, I'm getting addicted, this if fun stuff!! ^.^ Now I know WHY people use their time to write this stuff!! Good past time!!! Although reading other fics is good too…I can't choose!!! @.@…reviewer was right, I'm not done this…by far!! I have the main plot, the beginning, as started, and the ending, but I have little situations to plug in, but want to make it clear and all…o.k, so…yea…I dunno what I'm saying……………………….   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 4: How Duet Died...or did She?_**   
  
  
  
     Duo winced as he and Heero were shoved into a cell and the metal door slammed shut behind them. He looked around the cell. There was one cot, the floor was marble, and it was lit. There was nothing else in the room. A small slide opening at the door slid open and a soldier peered in.   
  
     "Enjoy your stay. You'll be served one meal a day as long as you're in here, and it'll come in about 3 hours." He laughed when on cue, Duo's stomach growled. "Have a nice stay." He snickered before slamming the slot shut.   
  
     "Well Heero?" He asked. Heero was inspecting the room. He turned to Duo and, knowing Duo could read lips…   
  
     "There's a camera on the right corner of the door. Move to the left side to talk." He mouthed.   
  
     Duo nodded, making his way to the corner. Heero leaned against one side, Duo against the other of the wall.   
  
     "Well?" Duo asked in a low voice.   
  
     "Who is she?"   
  
     Duo sighed. Well, the truth had to come out if they were going to escape somehow. Heero would have to know what the girl's status is, how it affected them, and so on, everything that went on in his Perfect-Soldier mind.   
  
     "Well, you know I come from Maxwell Church. Before that, the streets of L2."   
  
     "So?"   
  
     "Well, when I was 7 and wandering the streets, I saw a little girl that I had never seen in the streets before, so I went up to her. That was Duet. She didn't remember her name, and by the looks of it, she was pretty bad off, and injured, and only 5…"   
  
     "How do you know her age if she had amnesia?"   
  
     "She remembered some stuff, like her big house, which had burned down a week ago before I found her, and her 5th birthday party. So, because of her situation, I took her with me everywhere I went. She was so lost, so I gave her a name and called her Duet. Then, when we were taken into Maxwell Church, we became known as Duo and Duet Maxwell. You could say we were inseparable in a way, because she was dependant on me and I was protective of her. Then…"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     "But Duo! She hit me first and…"   
  
     "No Duet, you know it was wrong to hit Angela. I don't care what the reason was, what did I teach you?"   
  
     "No violence unless necessary." Duet mumbled.   
  
     "And was it necessary?"   
  
     "You taught me to protect myself and defend me! All I did was block a hit and she happened to step in the way of my kick and-"   
  
     "Was it necessary?" Duo repeated. Duet hung her head.   
  
     "No." She whispered.   
  
     "Exactly. So you are not to leave the church for a week. You're grounded."   
  
     "Duo!"   
  
     "NO BUTS!"   
  
     "Yes Duo…"   
  
     Later on in the streets, as Duo was wandering around the neighborhood, Angela ran up to him.   
  
     "Hey Duo? Have you seen Duet?"   
  
     "Hey Angela, I'm sorry she hit you."   
  
     "No Duo, I'm sorry! I hit her first, she was only defending herself when I stepped in the way, and then I hit her back over and over when she apologized because I was so hurt and angry. I think I hurt her pretty bad, and I want to apologize to her."   
  
     Duo gawked a moment. "She's in the church." He managed to say. _ 'I should have known Duet wouldn't lie!'_ He was yelling at himself.   
  
     "Alright! Thanks and I'm sorry!" Angela headed back to the church. Duo mentally smacked himself.   
  
     "Why didn't I listen to her?" Duo kicked the wall. "Aw man…" Looking around, he saw a baker selling chocolate chip cookies, Duet's favorite. Digging into his pocket, he found just enough to get four cookies, one for Duet, one for him, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. So he paid for them and was just turning to leave when mobile suits appeared in the sky. Fearfully, the baker's wife had grabbed him and shoved him along with their family in their underground bomb shelter. Even though he was 11, Duo shook in his shoes, closing his eyes and praying for the OZ suits just to be passing by. After a while, they resurfaced. Seeing the street completely undamaged, Duo thanked the baker and ran all the way back to the Church, three blocks away. Seeing smoke in the air and feeling the increasing temperature, Duo once again began to fear.   
  
     _ "Please no…" _ He begged silently. He reached the end of the street, and ducked into the back alleys, peering out two houses from the church. His eyes widened and the cookies fell, forgotten onto the ground by him. The church was burning completely, and people were screaming inside. Maybe it was his mind, but he distinctly heard Sister Helen.   
  
     "DUET!" He heard. He ran forward, but the neighbors held him back. The church gave a deafening creak, and collapsed. Closing his eyes, Duo howled toward the darkening sky.   
  
     "NO!!!!!!"   
  
     Townsmen were running around, using their water sources to put out the fire. From the rubble stumbled orphans, burning and screaming. The stench of burning flesh filled Duo's nose as he fought to run forward.   
  
     "Let me go! Sister Helen! Father Maxwell! DUET!!!"   
  
     After what seemed like years the fire was put out. Duo ran forward, not caring about the smell and burning rubble.   
  
     "Duo…"   
  
     "SISTER HELEN!" Duo ran forward toward the voice, falling onto his knees, cradling Sister Helen. "You'll be fine, God will watch over you, I promise! That's what you said!"   
  
     "Duet is…"   
  
     "She'll be fine, please Sister Helen, be o.k!"   
  
     "I'll watch over you both Duo…" Duo struggled not to cry as she took her last breath.   
  
     "I'll find Duet Sister Helen…Rest now, you deserve it." Duo whispered, putting the nun back down. He stood, scanning the area.   
  
     "DUET! WHERE ARE YOU? Answer me!" Duo called. A choked cough answered him, and he listened carefully then ran toward the sound. Duet was caught under some rubble, coughing.   
  
     "Duet! I'm so sorry!"   
  
     "Duo, I didn't hit her, I really didn't." Duo shook his head frantically. "I know, you'll be fine."   
  
     "I'm so tired, it hurts so much Duo."   
  
     "Sh, it'll be all right Duet."   
  
     "Good night Duo…" The younger girl's body went limp and Duo finally let his tears loose. He wiped his face and placed the younger girl down carefully before looking around frantically. Spotting a suit, he climbed in and, not caring what the controls did, powered the Leo toward the other Oz soldiers, shooting them down.   
  
     "DIE!!!!!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     "Then, I was taken in by the scientist, became a Gundam pilot, and you know the rest." Duo finished. He was now sitting on the ground against the wall. "I don't understand Heero, why Oz has her, and why she would have betrayed me. Does she have amnesia again?"   
  
     "I don't think so."   
  
     "Huh?" Duo looked up at Heero, who was thinking hard. "What do you mean?"   
  
     "She whispered sorry before she left with Lady Une. There's more to it, really, there is."   
  
     "I hope you're right Heero. I really do. I need to find out."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     In her room, Duet was crying in her sleep, remembering the pain of the fire, falling unconscious, then a younger Duo's face. She didn't mean to make him cry.   
  
     "No Duo…don't cry…I'll be fine…" She murmured in her sleep. "You'll see…it's different..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: *sniff* Everytime I picture that burning scene..I feel bad...*sigh*   
Duo: *sigh*   
Duet: *sigh*   
Saori:.........do u mind?   
D&D: No....   
Saori: O.k...neway...can I get more reviews??? I want MORE!!!!!!!!! o.k...please!!! ^.^ Thank you!!! 


	5. The Aided Escape

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN:** Wow, I'm getting addicted, this if fun stuff!! ^.^ Now I know WHY people use their time to write this stuff!! Good past time!!! Although reading other fics is good too…I can't choose!!! @.@…reviewer was right, I'm not done this…by far!! I have the main plot, the beginning, as started, and the ending, but I have little situations to plug in, but want to make it clear and all…o.k, so…yea…I dunno what I'm saying……………………….   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 5: The Aided Escape_**   
  
  
  
     Cassandra awoke with a start, panting from the adrenaline of her dream: running from people, no, from shadows trying to capture her. She buried her face in her hands, trying to block out the sounds of people calling her. Glancing at the clock, she saw that her faithful inner alarm had once again woken her up at the right time: 3 am. She got dressed again -this time in black. Picking up an assortment of tools such as manual lock picks, and knives, a spare pack of her other hidden tools and a gun, she hid them, and strapped the pack onto her back. She paused, and then sat down at her desk, writing a note, coding it in a form only she and Duo usually used. What one did was shift the letters two forward than the given, so for example, "How are you" would become "Jqy ctg aqs". Over a few years of reading this text, it came easily for Duo and Cassandra, in their younger years. She hoped Duo would remember. The note read:   
  
_Duo,   
  
     Included in this pack is everything you need. I've made an escape route for you ahead of time, so you can just follow the given map; I hope you understand it like the kind we used as kids. There is the info you need, and I'll be at the entrance waiting for you. Before you judge me, then, when you've escaped, please, allow me to explain. I hope you will take me with you.   
  
Love, Duet.
_   
  
  
     _ 'Please remember Duo. Please, you have to…' _   
  
     Pressing her ear against the door of her room, she listened for the guards. As predicted, there was only one in the nighttime -and as usual he was asleep. She shook her head with a smile, before taking the door down without a sound.   
  
     _ 'Guess no one ever found out that I rigged most of the doors around the base.' _ She thought. She slipped out, and locked the door behind her, quickly turning silently and walking down the still-bright corridor. She ducked into the shadow of one doorframe as patrolling soldiers passed by. Then, she made her way to the central system room, easily hacking into the system without trails. Taking out the information she needed, she let them load on three different systems and discs; one for Duo which was safe, one with a virus if the others found it, and the last she pocketed for herself. She coded the virus one with a red dot near the center, so no one would notice at first glimpse except her, and slipped that one into her pocket. One of the safe ones went into her pack, the other into her jacket's inner pocket.   
  
     Glancing out of the door first, she quickly made her way to an empty corridor and with a jump, caught hold of the vent up there. She unlocked it with a lock pick, and hanging on with one arm, opened it, climbed in, and closed it again. She made her way to the cells, and looked for Duo and Heero. Spotting a familiar braid, she took out a paperclip, slipping her small hand through the vent and tossing it to the far corner away from the camera. This alerted the two boys, and before they could react, she held up a sign that read, "Don't react". They didn't, and she removed the vent cover, examining the room from her view. The camera was conveniently right below her and she reached took out a mini camera, snapping a shot of the two boys, and printed it out. She then slipped a photo into place in front of the camera, so it wouldn't display anything but two unmoving boys. Being a part of OZ gave you the advantage of sophisticated items. She took off her pack, and tossed it to Heero. He caught it and opened it to find an assortment of things: guns, lock picks, cards, directions, a coded letter, and a disc. He handed the coded letter to Duo, who was staring Cassandra in the eyes. He took it and read it carefully, recognizing the code quickly, and skimming it with ease. He looked up again, and she nodded, pointing at the door, mouthing to them.   
  
     "I'll distract them, open the door, and you guys go. Meet me at the end of there."   
  
     "How?" Duo asked her silently.   
  
     "I've been known to run a few times. They'll take the hint and follow me. You can go then." Cassandra paused, then reached around her neck, taking off a necklace.   
  
     "Take it." She whispered, dropping it into Duo's hands. It was the star. He looked up at her with a start, but the girl was gone, the vent replacing the once opened ceiling.   
  
     "The data." Heero found a mini handheld computer in the pack, and slipped the disc in, scanning the info. He rebooted the mini computer and opened the document again, in case the disc was a fake, and found it real. Taking out two guns, he tossed one to Duo before zipping the bag shut and tossing it to Duo too, since Duo was wearing black. They sat down again, waiting. There were voices outside.   
  
     "I'm here to see them."   
  
     "Lady Cassandra!" The soldier had obviously been dozing. "At this time?"   
  
     "Open the door."   
  
     "Sorry Lady, I'm not allowed to for anyone but Lady Une or His Excellency."   
  
     A moment later, the door slid open, Cassandra standing at the doorway. The guard was sitting in his chair, dazed.   
  
     "Hurry." She said, gesturing. Heero pushed Duo forward to make him move, moving ahead to look around first.   
  
     "Duet."   
  
     "Not now Duo, later. There isn't time."   
  
     "…"   
  
     "GO!" Cassandra turned the other way as the guard started to wake. Duo and Heero slipped back into the cell, sliding a card in place of the lock and Cassandra closed the door.   
  
     "Can I convince you to let me in?"   
  
     "No, sorry Miss."   
  
     "Fine." A crack told Duo and Heero that something had been thrown, setting off a beeping system.   
  
     "LADY CASSANDRA!"   
  
     "The game of tag is on!" Cassandra whooped before running off. The guard followed, knowing that Cassandra came first, and 'knowing' that the prisoners could not escape.   
  
     _ 'Dumb soldier.'_ Cassandra thought as she ran in the corridor, ducking past people before they reacted.   
  
     Quickly, Heero opened the door and ran, following Duo, toward the hangars. They took down a few soldiers as they went, and once in the hangar, ducked into two spare Leos.   
  
     Suddenly, Duo jumped as a voice entered his mind.   
  
     "GO! Backfired, run!" It was Duet's voice, but…how?   
  
     Then, movement caught his eye and Duo saw from his suit, that there were a group of soldiers, along with Treize and Zechs, with their guns.   
  
     "Get out of those suits now." A soldier called. When neither moved, Treize laughed, much to the surprise of Duo. Two soldiers shoved Cassandra onto her knees in front of them, guns pointed at her head.   
  
     "Get out or she gets a bullet lodged in her brain!" The soldier called.   
  
     Duo jumped up but so did Cassandra, forcing her way forward.   
  
     "GO 02 PLEASE! I'LL BE FINE! GO!" She screamed, waving frantically.   
  
     "Duo, go." Heero's monotone told Duo he meant business.   
  
     "Heero, but…"   
  
     "We'll get her later." Heero took off. Duo took a moment to glance back at Cassandra, and paused, eyes wide. She was fighting off over 5 soldiers at the same time.   
  
     "I can't Heero!" He yelled, jumping from the suit, dropping and rolling from random bullets. One grazed his arm as he ducked, pulling out his own gun and firing. Heero was too busy fighting other OZ suits to do anything else.   
  
     "Damn it!" He cursed.   
  
     "No Duo!" Cassandra sobbed. Suddenly, Duo found himself back in the Leo suit, and the suit taking off without his control. Cassandra was at a dead run for the hole Heero had blasted at the side of the base. Stepping between the running girl and the advancing soldiers, Duo pointed the Leo's gun at them, causing them to stop, as he reached down clumsily to pick up the girl in the machine's hand. But at the same time, Zechs caught up, grabbing her. The girl was tired and no match for the taller man.   
  
     "Duo, go, please!" Cassandra screamed. "Next time!" She screamed as she pushed both herself and Zechs onto the ground 4 meters below, both taking the fall. Immediately, OZ soldiers swarmed them.   
  
     "DUO!" Heero called.   
  
     "Duet!"   
  
     "GO!" Cassandra screamed again, and Duo took off, looking back. He saw Cassandra be forced into a shuttle, and the shuttle took off in the opposite direction from him. He turned the suit to go back, but suddenly, he was thrown back and against the seat restraints when the base exploded. His eyes were wide before the second explosion of the base, closer to him, knocked him against the seat, rendering him unconscious.   
  
     In the other direction, in an OZ shuttle, Cassandra fell unconscious too, having used her power to destroy the base, not allowing anything to go after Duo and Heero. But…where did this power come from? In the next seat, Treize smiled secretly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: If that confused you, Duo ended up in his suit again by this mysterious power of Cassandra's, that came from who knows where? Read on to find out and PLEASE Review!!!!!!   
Duo: Can't you at least pair me up with someone ELSE apart from Mr. Mono-Syllable here so I can at least TALK to someone responsive, for the rescue mission?   
Saori: Actually, I have other plans...   
Duo: Starring me?   
Saori: And the others. Even Relena   
Duo: WHAT?!   
Saori: Calm down....it's o.k...don't worry about it!   
Duo: *to the side* Who wouldn't with HER writing?!"   
Saori: I HEARD THAT!!!! 


	6. The Power

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
  
**AN: ** Gosh, I really want more reviews people, I mean…c'mon, please? PLEASE? Tell me, even if you scan the fic and you think it is BAD, just let me know, I mean…gimme SOME indication…c'mon people, fellow writers   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 6: The Power_**   
  
  
  
     Cassandra groaned as she stirred awake, her ears already taking in her surrounding before her eyes. From the soft whir of engines, she could tell she was on some kind of aircraft. The scent of a rose told her Treize was somewhere nearby, Treize or Zechs. Her head pounded and she blinked, opening her eyes.   
  
     "Did you have a nice rest my child?" Treize's voice asked. Cassandra blinked to awaken her vision more clearly, looking at Treize. She sat up a bit more, shifting to face Treize at her right side and rubbed her eyes.   
  
     "Yes Father." She said. Treize smiled, leaning back, swirling the wine in his glass. Cassandra didn't move, still watching Treize. From the space shuttle window, she could see that Zechs and another soldier of high rank were sitting beside her across the aisle, carefully monitoring the situation. Suddenly, she sputtered in surprise as the normally calm Treize threw the wine into her face.   
  
     "Father?!" She asked, stunned, reaching up to wipe the wine from her face and eyes. Treize caught her by the wrist, using his other hand to wipe the wine from her eyes. The sweet liquid still dripped from her bangs, all over her black clothes, but he paid no attention.   
  
     "What do you know my dear Cassandra? When I first took you in, you didn't remember, or did you?"   
  
          "I didn't." Cassandra immediately said. Treize laughed.   
  
     "You cannot lie to me my sweet. I can see right through you."   
  
     "Then why do you ask?"   
  
     "Do not question his Excellency!" Zech's interrupted. Treize raised his hand to silence the other man.   
  
     "I question to see what you really think, if you really lie. You could have made your escape my simply telling the truth.   
  
     "I never said I lied. It's true that I didn't remember when you first took me in. But then I found out."   
  
     "How?" Treize asked, interested.   
  
     Blue fire raged in Cassandra's eyes. "You think I don't know how you tested me? You pumped me full of all these experiments only to find that my system changed all that harmed me into good. You stopped because I was becoming too strong, and drugged me so I couldn't do anything. You don't know what your experiments did to me."   
  
     "Oh, but I do." Treize laughed. "I know very well because I kept you carefully monitored. Everything little thing you did I knew about."   
  
     _ 'That means there is a spy around. I would have detected a camera…'_ Cassandra didn't say a word.   
  
     "Someone must have forgotten to give you your dosage of medicine for the week. That's why you gave off so much power, transporting the boy back into his suit and powering the suit, running, fighting, and even succeeding in blowing up the base. My sweet, there is almost nothing you cannot destroy."   
  
     _ 'Almost…?'_   
  
     "Almost all except for me."   
  
     "What makes you so different?"   
  
     "That is not your concern. You are my child and will not do the questioning. Now answer me, dear Cassandra, what do you know?"   
  
     "I know who I am. I know my past now."   
  
     "So you are no longer a lost one."   
  
     "Not for a long time."   
  
     "That's why you set off to find the boy with the braid."   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "Why did you lead them back to OZ?"   
  
     "Because I knew they needed something. I needed to confirm their status as well."   
  
     "Always my smart daughter." Treize laughed again.   
  
     "…" Cassandra looked Treize in the eye now. "Where are you taking me? Where are we going?"   
  
     "I don't think I should tell you, I'll leave it as a surprise. You do seem to know now that you are pumped full of experiments, so I shall have to keep you carefully monitored in case you do something wrong. Can't have you blowing up all my bases now, can I?"   
  
     "What do you want?" Cassandra asked quietly. In her mind, she frantically searched for a source of Duo, but found it rather weak. Suddenly, she gasped when someone intruded her mind, blocking out Duo. She snapped her head around to look at the soldier and Zechs, and then back at Treize.   
  
     "You…"   
  
     "I am no different. Only I was born this way."   
  
     "You knew."   
  
     "I did. I know that you can do just about anything you want. I know what you want to do, to find that boy and destroy OZ. But alas, my child, I have bigger plans for you."   
  
     There was a gun at her head, as Treize pulled out a needle.   
  
     "Now don't move my child, we wouldn't want this going in the wrong place and killing you now, would we?" He said, taking Cassandra's right arm. Only then did the girl realize how strong Treize's grip was. With a gun at her head, Cassandra didn't dare move. She couldn't afford to die now, now that she found Duo was really still alive. She had to at least go back and explain to him about this OZ incident, tell him that she was sorry. The needle was slipped into her arm, and she gasped when she felt the rush of cool liquid rushing into her. She blinked, dizzy, and tried to fight off the wave of nausea, shaking her head to clear it. Zech's simply ended her struggle, bringing the butt of his gun on the back of the girl's head, knocking her unconscious once more.   
  
     "So, Your Excellency, what power exactly does this girl have?" Zechs asked.   
  
     Treize took a sip of his new glass of wine. "She can overpower even you Zechs. She has the power to kill and destroy all she wants, yet in the same situation, protect those she wants safe."   
  
     "You mean like in the case of the base explosion, if the pilots were still in the base, they would still be alive?"   
  
     "Yes. She has telepathy, the ability to sense what others cannot. The scientists were fools to pump her with all those experimental fluids. She, even at such a young age, is close to my range of powers."   
  
     "You're powers, Your Excellency?"   
  
     "Very much similar to hers. She's coming to close."   
  
     "What do you plan to do?"   
  
     Treize smiled. "You will see, as soon as we get to our destination. After this, there will no longer be a need to hold the child back." He looked at the unconscious Cassandra. "She will be allowed to run free."   
  
     "You aren't afraid of her destruction?"   
  
     "There won't be any other destruction that we don't want." Treize said mysteriously. "Now sit down, we're about to land."   
  
     "Yes sir."   
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: So where exactly are they? What does Treize plan to do? What about Duo and Heero? Where are the others now? What's going to happen to Cassandra? Review please, and I promise, I'll write, unless I'm flamed and no one wants my stuff…Read on to find out! 


	7. A Plot (Part 7A)

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
  
**AN: ** ^.^ 7 Reviews! O.k, in answer to a couple of questions I got: Rosie asked if Treize was dead, well…I dunno what time period this is, and this Treize has special powers, so I guess he isn't dead, maybe he will be immortal, I have no idea yet! And ShinigamiShadow, Duo getting the telepathic girl? Well, not purposely, I mean, I had no idea what I was doing and I decided to give Cassandra some powers, so…I dunno. Hm…good question indeed! I actually haven't seen other fics with Duo n a telepathic girl…maybe that is also another reason! And THANK YOU MOUSER for commenting on my technique! If only my Beta reader would stop finding all my grammatical errors…basically…she does a LOT of revision before I post! AHH!! My BAD GRAMMAR!! To think I use WORD with an automatic checker as well!! @.@ KEEP REVIEWING!!!   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 7A: A Plot _**   
  
  
  
     Duo's eyes opened groggily to see Heero's emotionless face. His own cheek stung, so he guessed that Heero had slapped him to wake him up.   
  
     "What was that for Heero?" Duo asked, rubbing his cheek as he sat up, looking around. He was still in Deathscythe's cockpit, and his eyes widened. "Where are we?" He asked, looking out behind Heero. "What's going on Heero?"   
  
     "Hn." Heero moved back to stand outside the cockpit. "You've been unconscious for 3 hours. We're back at the main safe house."   
  
     "We're BACK in the main safe house." Duo nodded, and then froze. "WE'RE BACK IN VANCOUVER?!"   
  
     Heero nodded. "We had to get out of there. The mission was complete, and the base was destroyed."   
  
     "In case you forgot Heero, you left the girl who helped us out behind!" Duo said, unbuckling his seat restraints. "Why didn't you go after that shuttle?"   
  
     "You were down. Couldn't risk you being found."   
  
     "And you risked the one who help us?"   
  
     "Treize wouldn't hurt her."   
  
     "And just HOW do you know that Heero Yuy? Get out of here, I'm going back there."   
  
     Heero didn't move. "You don't know where she is."   
  
     "Looking is better than sitting around."   
  
     "Treize is sure to trace you now. Then we'll act. I said we'll get her back and we will. Just not now."   
  
     Duo slumped in his seat, frustrated, knowing that Heero was once again right.   
  
     "I really need to shower." Duo got up, pushing his way past Heero and off of the mobile suit. He then made his way out of the hangar and into the mansion.   
  
     "Duo! You're back! How was the mission?" Quatre asked as the braided American stepped in. Duo snorted.   
  
     "We were captured. Nothing really happened to us. We were given the information and pretty much helped to escape by a 13-year-old girl, who we left behind, hurt."   
  
     "Who was she?"   
  
     "Cassandra Kavanagh. Daughter of Treize Kushrenada, and formerly Duet Maxwell."   
  
     "Maxwell?" Quatre asked, eyes wide.   
  
     "A girl I took care of when I was a kid in the streets of L2 before we were taken in by the Maxwell Church. I don't want to talk about it. If Treize issues any kind of announcement, get me fast. I'm taking a break." Duo said before turning to go up the stairs to his room.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Cassandra awoke to find herself strapped down firmly to some kind of a bed or lab table. She tugged at the bonds and found she couldn't budge, and lifted her head to see around her.   
  
     "So my darling, you are awake." Treize said when Cassandra and he locked sights.   
  
     "Yea. So what am I doing here tied up?" Cassandra asked.   
  
     "Another special something to boost your system my child, aren't you excited?"   
  
     "What? No, please!" Cassandra's eyes turned pained. True, her other experiments had been changed from bad to good, but the process always hurt. She hated them, dreaded them and worst of all…  
  
     ** She was _ AFRAID_ of them. **   
  
     "What is wrong my darling? It's good for you."   
  
     "Please, don't…not anymore!" She whispered, falling back against the table. Bad move. Immediately, two more cuffs came up, locking her down at the neck and forehead. She gasped and tried to move, but found that she couldn't.   
  
     "Mr. Treize! You're on the line." Zechs said. Another soldier was holding a camera, and Treize looked up at the camera with a smile.   
  
     "Pilots, especially those I've so recently met, how nice to speak to you again. As you can see, I think I have something, or rather someone, that you want, my daughter Cassandra." The camera was turned to the struggling Cassandra, then back to Treize as he spoke.   
  
     "Our location is Ukraine. I'll give you 5 hours upon seeing this video to get here to save your girl. Or else, I'll have a bit of lab work done around this area. Might I tell you now that there is a tracking device that allows me to tell if you have finished watching this movie or not. Once finished, I will start the 5-hour countdown. Good bye now."   
  
     "Great work Your Excellency."   
  
     "Of course."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Part B will be coming soon! PLEASE Review! 


	8. A Plot (Part 7B)

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
  
**AN: ** ^.^ 7 Reviews! O.k, in answer to a couple of questions I got: Rosie asked if Treize was dead, well…I dunno what time period this is, and this Treize has special powers, so I guess he isn't dead, maybe he will be immortal, I have no idea yet! And ShinigamiShadow, Duo getting the telepathic girl? Well, not purposely, I mean, I had no idea what I was doing and I decided to give Cassandra some powers, so…I dunno. Hm…good question indeed! I actually haven't seen other fics with Duo n a telepathic girl…maybe that is also another reason! And THANK YOU MOUSER for commenting on my technique! If only my Beta reader would stop finding all my grammatical errors…basically…she does a LOT of revision before I post! AHH!! My BAD GRAMMAR!! To think I use WORD with an automatic checker as well!! @.@ KEEP REVIEWING!!! *This is a continuation of 7A!   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 7B: A Plot _**   
  
  
  
     Duo jumped up as the video ended. "I need back up. Who can back me up on this?"   
  
     "We all will. Trowa and I have a mission in Ukraine too, I do believe we are after the same base." Wufei said.   
  
     "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Duo ran out of the mansion, followed by the four other pilots.   
  
     But even with their high speed Gundams that reached Ukraine in 3 hours, leaving them with 2 hours, the 5 boys had no idea where to find the base.   
  
     "Split up and look." Quatre suggested.   
  
     "For what?" Duo asked. "It could be anything!"   
  
     "Well, we'll have to give it a go, we must if that girl is so important to you." Quatre said. Everyone nodded and split up. By the time there was only ½ an hour left Duo was panicking.   
  
     "We have to find her!" Duo said as the Gundams gathered again. He closed his eyes. _ 'Where are you Duet?' _ He asked himself.   
  
     "A Ukraine base. It's right underneath you Duo. Help me, please, I can't stand anymore of that pain." Cassandra's voice drifted into Duo's mind and his eyes snapped open.   
  
     "Duo?" Trowa asked, noticing this.   
  
     "The base is underneath us. Move back."   
  
     "How do you know?"   
  
     "Cassandra told me."   
  
     "How?"   
  
     "Just move!"   
  
     All 4 Gundams moved out of Duo's way, and he pulled out his scythe, slashing at the earth. After a bit of earth was a steel door that Heero, using Wing 0, grabbed and pulled open. They jumped in, with their gundams and all, to see that the base was central where they were. Duo jumped out of his Gundam, looking around in the darkness.   
  
     "Welcome, pilots." Treize's voice said and the light to turned on. Everyone shielded their eyes for a moment to adjust before Duo caught sight of the lab table.   
  
     "Duet!" He gasped. "Treize, what do you want?"   
  
     "I want my information please." He said. Quatre shook his head.   
  
     "Please no Duo, don't do it." He whispered.   
  
     "She's just a child!"   
  
     "It's for the world!"   
  
     "No Duo, don't do it!" Cassandra's vice once again drifted into Duo's mind.   
  
     "You have 5 minutes left pilots, hurry up." Zechs warned with a smile.   
  
     "I can't do it!" Duo exclaimed, backing away into Heero. Immediately, OZ soldiers swarmed them, surrounding them.   
  
     "Good job Maxwell." Wufei muttered.   
  
     "Don't worry pilots. You may take the girl after I play lab doctor with her right now. You are all invited to watch. I insist." Treize chuckled.   
  
     "Don't do anything to her!" Duo said urgently. "Please, don't."   
  
     "I'm only boosting her…system." Treize smiled.   
  
     "Don't you dare!" Duo threatened. Treize stood.   
  
     "I'm afraid I just must, I simply cannot resist helping my daughter boost her system. Simply cannot." Treize said, a hand resting on Cassandra's cheek. Duo realized that although tied up, Cassandra's face was still impassive, but her hands shook a lot.   
  
     "I'm not afraid of you!" Cassandra said. "You aren't my father!"   
  
     "Of course not dear, you are my soldier. Shall we start? Let's go." Treize said absently. A female doctor moved forward, attaching electrodes all over Cassandra's body, and Zechs pushed the girl up from the table into a chair. Cassandra's hands shook, but she kept them in fists.   
  
     "Please, I'll be your lab rat, just don't hurt her!" Duo pleaded, pulling against the soldiers.   
  
     "I'm afraid I prefer to play with someone I know better." Treize said, waving a hand. Cassandra took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Shock traced the wires into her, gently shocks, but she was still unused to them, and clenched her hands still in fists.   
  
     "So the power is too light for you now my child, let me turn it up." Treize flicked a switch, and the power surging through Cassandra's body grew. Unable to hold back, Cassandra let out a choked gasp and sob, fists clenching and unclenching. Duo's eyes slipped close.   
  
     "Keep watch 02, or I'll kill her right now." Treize warned. Duo opened his eyes to see Treize's sword poised by Cassandra's neck. He nodded.   
  
     "Good. Now watch carefully at what I'm going to do." He said. A headpiece was lowered, and with the touch of a few buttons, small spikes came from four parts of the round piece.   
  
     "That will go into this pretty head of yours Cassandra. Or should I say, Duet?" Treize said with a smile. Cassandra looked at the piece with one eye, the other squeezed shut in effort to still the pain of the electricity coursing through her. She bit her lip, her hair now damp with sweat, beads of the liquid rolling down the sides of her face. Treize fitted the headpiece over her head. He started to push the series of buttons.   
  
     "Duo! I remember! I do! I'm Duet Maxwell and I'll always BE DUET MAXWELL!" Cassandra, now Duet yelled, before the combination of buttons were pushed and the spikes penetrated her head. She screamed in agony as the power surges increased, and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip even harder to stop her screams as her fists closed tight, so tight her own fingers dug into her own flesh, making it bleed.   
  
     "Pause!" Treize called. Cassandra panted from the lack of pain at the moment, breathing deeply. Her eyes were dark and dazed, and she stared straight ahead. Treize patted her head and held her hand for a moment, dropping a kiss on the girl's forehead before nodding his head. Again, the experiment resumed, and as shock surged through her, Cassandra screamed once more, and only once more. Now, her entire body tensed before she fell back, unconscious, thankfully marking the end of the experiment.   
  
     "How dare you!" Duo screamed with rage. He fought off the soldiers, but already, more soldiers poured in, Treize, Zechs and the female doctor all making their escape.   
  
     "Duet!" Duo ran up to the girl, brushing back her sweaty bangs as she panted in her state of unconsciousness. "I've got you now, don't worry."   
  
     In response, Duet could only whimper in pain and whisper. "Duo…" A moment later, there was nothing else.   
  
     "Duet?" Duo asked as he made his way to his Gundam while the others covered for him. Something wasn't right. Duo quickly scaled his Gundam, shutting the cockpit, encasing them in the safety of the Mobile Suit, before he glanced down at the small, light-weighted girl. Her face was pale, and Duo's eyes widened. Blood was dripping from a corner of Duet's mouth, and Duo quickly wiped it. But as his hand passed by her nose, Duo felt no movement. A hand resting on the girl's stomach, he shakily brought his other hand to her nose, before he dropped it and started his gundam, radioing ahead for emergency.   
  
     In his arms, Duet had stopped breathing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: O.k What is going on here?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	9. Hopes to Remember

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN: ** O.k, I don't know what's going on, I'm just writing what my fingers tell me to write!!!   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts…you know…   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 8: Hopes to Remember _**   
  
  
     "Duo! What's wrong? Why is the emergency flashing?" Quatre's face appeared on Duo's upper left screen.   
  
     "Duet's stopped breathing!" Duo said, setting the Gundam on course and switching it to autopilot. He bent his head down, trying to perform CPR as best as he could in his position.   
  
     "Duo, get up and turn around. Put her on the seat and following my instructions." Wufei's face also appeared. Duo complied, placing the girl on the seat, supporting her by the shoulders.   
  
     "O.k push down on this spot on her neck for 5 seconds. Let go and do the same for the other side." Wufei instructed, indicating with his own hand. Duo found the spot, and pushed down for the given 5 counts, repeating it on the other side. Still, no movement from the girl. Blood still dripped from her mouth, and Duo swore, wiping the liquid again.   
  
     "Wufei!" Duo said desperately.   
  
     "Give it a moment Maxwell. Check if she's cold. Do you have a spare shirt in your camp pack?"   
  
     Duo shook his head, touching the girl's hands to find them as cold as ice. Quickly, Duo pulled off the outer layer of his priest garb, wrapping it around the girl. As he tiled the girl forward to wrap the shirt entirely around her, she coughed.   
  
     "Duet? Can you hear me Duet?" Duo shook the girl. With a small groan, Duet opened her eyes, blinking, and then closed them again when she shivered, whimpering in pain.   
  
     "Where does it hurt Duet?" Quatre asked. Duet didn't answer, curling into a tight ball, shivering. Duo wrapped his arms around her.   
  
     "It's all right Duet, you'll be fine, don't go to sleep. Stay awake for me all right?" Duo whispered. Duet nodded.   
  
     "Duo…" She whispered, her voice hoarse.   
  
     "I'm right here. Sh, don't talk now." Duo kissed her forehead, and picked the girl up, turning around to sit down so he could watch where the Gundam was going. An hour and a half left to destination…Duo looked back down when a hand latched onto his shirt. Duet's eyes were opened, and Duo saw that her blue eyes were darkening.   
  
     "Duo, I remember." She whispered.   
  
     "Remember what?"   
  
     "You didn't know. You thought I was dead, but I wasn't. I was just asleep. The OZ soldiers found me and took me in."   
  
     "What happened?"   
  
     "Treize told me I was his daughter. I said I wasn't, I told him to let me go, but he didn't. He drugged me…and I don't know why, I forgot about you, I forgot about everything. I only remembered that I was a part of OZ."   
  
     "That bastard." Duo muttered.   
  
     "He gave me all these drugs and I didn't know about it. He told me I was getting needles because I was sick. But then when I got older, I realized that he was doing something more than that to me." Duet paused, breathing deeply, and Duo propped her up into a better position. "My own body turned the bad things to good, so I was able to use them like a supernatural power. Like I did when I talked to you, put you back into your suit, and made your suit take off."   
  
     Duo nodded. "What else did they do to you?" He asked.   
  
     "I did stuff for them. No one suspected a little girl. But then, one time, I saw you in London, I saw your two necklaces." Duet reached up to touch the cross and the circle around Duo's neck. "And I remembered you. I knew you were doing something there, and I knew you were looking for the base. So I told Zechs, who told Treize. They sent me to meet you in the streets, to make you suspicious, give you a lead, and then they sent me to the school. I showed up at your house with the soldiers to bring you to the base. Otherwise, you wouldn't have found it."   
  
     "Why not?"   
  
     "Because Treize has the same powers, and he was able to somehow cover the base so it wasn't easily detected. So I brought you to the base. I didn't know that would make you so vulnerable, I was only trying to help. So then I got you the information I knew you needed and then tried to help you escape. I didn't mean to make so much trouble. I should have known you would come after me for better understanding. I could have faked it but you told me never to lie. I'm sorry, I lied that I didn't know you. I'm sorry I made you lie Duo." Duet shivered again, and Duo hugged her tighter.   
  
     "Just hold on for another 30 minutes, and I'll get you to a doctor. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it. We both lied once and we won't do it again. Promise?"   
  
     "Promise." She whispered. "I'm so tired, and it hurts so much." She said, a tear leaking from her closed eyes.   
  
     "Hold on, don't sleep. Just a little longer. Tell me where it hurts." Duo urged, shaking the girl again.   
  
     "My head, all over, inside. The experiments always hurt. The pain comes in little spurts, like an uneven heartbeat, each time at a different place, sometimes all at once."   
  
     "I'm going to kill that bastard." Duo vowed. "How could he give you so much pain?" Duo winced himself when he felt Duet jerk from pain and whimpered.   
  
     "I wish I could take your pain Duet, I'm so sorry."   
  
     Duet smiled shakily. "It isn't your fault Duo, it's o.k. I'm happy I got to talk to you again."   
  
     "Duo, landing in 3 minutes." Quatre informed him.   
  
     "Thanks Q-man." Duo nodded. "Duet, I need you to sit up a bit more so I can land the Gundam. Can you do that for me?"   
  
     "Yea." With Duo's help, Duet sat up more, but still leaned heavily against Duo.   
  
     "All right. Here we go…Duet?" Duo switched the autopilot back to manual and glanced down at the girl. She was panting, her eyes closed, and the pain was obvious getting more intense.   
  
     "Just hold on Duet, just hold on." Duo whispered, directing the Gundam to land. As soon as it did, he switched it off, and opened the hatch door.   
  
     "Duet?" Duo shook the girl. "Can you hold on to me? I need you to do that so I can get us down."   
  
     Obediently, Duet wrapped her arms around Duo's neck, resting against his back. "Duo, just remember, I do know you..."   
  
     Duo nodded. "Hold on and don't let go or you'll fall." He said, shifting her grip and stepping out of the cockpit. Below his Gundam, he could see the four other pilots had gathered, as well as the doctor, nurses, and a stretcher. He took the wire, standing on the hook to lower himself down, when he felt Duet slip. Immediately, he reached up to grab her arm before the girl fell.   
  
     "Darn, I told you to hold on Duet." He muttered, forgetting the wire and jumping the rest of the way, holding tightly onto the girl. Immediately, the medics swarmed around him, taking the girl. They put her on the stretcher, wrapped blankets around her, and wheeled her to the medical facility adjoining Quatre's mansion. Duo sat down on the grass, Quatre sitting down beside him.   
  
     "What did she say?" He asked.   
  
     "She wasn't dead when I left her at the Maxwell Church. OZ took her in and used her for their work. They pumped her full of experiments before this one. She said she then has some kind of power, like talking to me mentally, and putting me into my mobile suit, making my suit take off." Duo buried his face in his hands.   
  
     Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't worry Duo. She'll be fine." He said. But inside, he didn't really know. Experiments were usually bad news.   
  
     Duo stood. "I'm going to check on her. Thanks for covering for me guys."   
  
     Quatre nodded, watching Duo walk toward the medical facility, shoulders slumped. He turned to the others.   
  
     "What do we do if the latest experiment is something the girl can't handle? Or what if it has bad effects? If she kills us all, if she dies?"   
  
     "Duo will just have to accept it." Heero said. "If she goes out of control, we'll have to kill her before she kills anyone."   
  
     "Duo will never harm her. He said so. He said she's been through too much…" Quatre sighed. "Let's just hope for the best."   
  
  
  
     At the medical center, an hour later, the doctor came out.   
  
     "Doc! How is she?" Duo pounced the second the doctor came out.   
  
     "Minor injuries, her pulse and respiration is low, so I'm keeping her on the respirator just in case. She has a breathing tube down her throat. As for the experiment, I'm unsure how to treat it. Because of the punctures in her head, I wrapped a bandage around her head, but I don't know if that is right. We'll have to see what happens."   
  
     "But she's all right?" Duo asked hopefully.   
  
     "I'm not sure. She's still unconscious now, and as I said, I don't know how to treat the experiment."   
  
     "Can I go see her?"   
  
     "Sure. Just be quiet."   
  
     Duo nodded, and slipped past the doctor into the room. Quatre followed, the others waiting outside. The blond teen watched as Duo pulled up a chair by the bed, and his gaze rested on the girl. She looked so small in the bed, the bandage around her head, a breathing tube and respirator covering her mouth and nose. The beeping heart monitor in the room was the only sound that broke the silence of the room. Duo brushed back Duet's bangs, his hand resting on the top of her head.   
  
     "Duet, I'm so sorry I messed up again…" Duo whispered. Quatre back up, allowing them privacy. But he expected the girl to awaken any minute.   
  
     As if on cue, Duet stirred. Duo pulled back, watching as she opened and focused her eyes. Duet tried sat up, rubbing her eyes, but Duo pushed her down. She looked at him, eyes widening.   
  
     "Duet…how do you feel?"   
  
     In answer, Duet pulled off the respirator, and before Duo could react, pulled out the breathing tube as well. She gagged a moment.   
  
     "Duet! What'd you do that for?" Duo stood abruptly, and Quatre came forward, concerned. Her eyes widened even more, and she backed away with a whimper when Duo reached out for her.   
  
     "Who are you?" She asked in a whisper. "I don't know you…"   
  
     "Duet, it's me Duo!" Duo pulled back to give the girl some space.   
  
     "Duo...? Duo...Maxwell..." Duet closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Duo, I can't see you..."   
  
     "WHAT?" Duo waved his hand in front of Duet's face, but her eyes didn't follow. Duo dropped his hand, slumping back. "I'm going to kill Treize Kushrenada." He said in a low voice. He dropped a hand lightly on Duet's shoulder. "Right now." He turned, eyes closed for a moment. Quatre had never seen Duo so down. He placed a hand on Duo's arm.   
  
     "Wait Duo. Don't do anything outrageous. Duet comes first now."   
  
     "I'm going to have a little talk with Treize." With that, Duo pushed Quatre away and stalked quickly out of the room.   
  
     "Duo? Duo!" Duet tried to sit up, but was too weak to. Quatre caught her before she fell out of bed, and she clung to him. "Please, whoever you are, stop him, Duo will die, please!" She cried. "Please..." Quatre nodded. He could hear argument outside.   
  
     "My name is Quatre, let me go and I'll stop him for you Duet."   
  
     Duet nodded and let go. Quatre rushed out just in time to see Duo running out the door. Trowa was sprawled on the ground, and Heero and Wufei were just returning with cups of coffee. Quatre helped him up.   
  
     "Heero, or Wufei, someone go after Duo before he hurts himself." Quatre sighed, closing the door to Duet's room. "Duo is off to kill Treize."   
  
     Heero nodded and left immediately. Wufei and Trowa looked over to Quatre. "Well?" Wufei asked.   
  
     "She's awake, but she can't see. Get a doctor will you?" Quatre suddenly felt very tired. His knees were weak, and he sat down.   
  
     "Quatre?" Trowa asked. Wufei was striding toward the nurse's station to get the doctor.   
  
     "I don't feel too well..." With that, Quatre collapsed. A telepathic thought drifted into his head.   
  
     _ 'Quatre-san, I'm sorry, I have to borrow your energy for a while...I have to help Duo...' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Wow, this story is a bit behind...it's losing it's touch coz I'm like...lost...^.^''' so...if you read this now, please review!!!! Any ideas are welcome!!! Hope it was good! 


	10. Past Revealed

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN: ** O.k, I don't know what's going on, I'm just writing what my fingers tell me to write!!! Thank you Hota-chan for ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! ARIGATOU!! I LOVE YOU!!!! ^.^ you made me write again, made me feel better...despite the fact I do realize that I may have some...plot holes and errors...*ducks at shoe thrown at her* Gomen ne! O.K! A LOT OF THEM! *pout* Now, Chapter 9 is out, sorry it took so long, so, thank you and PLEASE review again!!   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 9: Past Revealed_**   
  
  
     Anger boiled in Duo's veins as he ran toward the hangars where his Gundam was. _ 'Damn you Treize. I'll kill you.' _ He thought. Duo was surprised how calm the thought was in his head when he was actually very angry. Upon arriving to the hangars, he saw that the Gundams were all in repair, and cursed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre's garage, and sprinted toward it. As predicted, there was a motorcycle among other cars, and Duo grabbed the key from the key rack. (** A.N ** I assume that if it's Quatre's mansion and there are Maguanacs, there is no need to fear robbers…heehee!) He was just about to start the motorcycle when Heero appeared.   
  
     "What do you think you are doing?" Heero asked in monotone.   
  
     "I'm going to get Treize and get the information on the experiment. Then I'm going to give him a slow and painful death." Duo growled.   
  
     "Have you ever considered that you may be captured or killed? How that would affect the girl?"   
  
     Duo paused. "I don't care. I am going to kill him."   
  
     "And if you get killed yourself, that she will go after him for revenge, and probably die too? There's more too this that what we know. Sit still."   
  
     "And let him come to us? I don't think so!" Duo scoffed, kicking the stand bar on the motorcycle up off of the ground.   
  
     "Wait Duo!" Duet stumbled in. She had a blindfold on around her eyes but stumbled straight for him. She planted her hands in front of the motorcycle, partially to steady herself, partially to prevent Duo from going forward. The only way out was if Duo went backward, and Duet doubted he had the space to do that. "Don't go Duo, I need you here." She whispered.   
  
     "What are you doing out of bed Duet?" Duo asked. "I'll be back, I promise…"   
  
     "Don't make promises you can't keep Duo Maxwell!" Duet said firmly. "You don't know what you're up against."   
  
     "What are you talking about?" Heero cut in. Duet's head turned toward his voice.   
  
     "Treize has powers. He'll crush you before you enter within 50 kilometers of wherever he is. And I don't think you know where he is either, not by now! Duo, please, just give me time to recover!"   
  
     "That man pumped you full of experiments, treated you as a lab rat, and lied to you and you want me to wait?" Duo said, exasperated. "I can't do it." He turned the key into the ignition, straightening the motorcycle. "Get out of the way Duet." He said quietly.   
  
     "No." Duet grabbed the key and yanked it out of its place. The whir the motor died down and Duo made a grab for the key. "Duet, give me that key now."   
  
     "Duo please! Give my body time to adjust to the experiment and turn it around. I promise you that it'll be fine!"   
  
     "Duet…"   
  
     "NO!" She straightened, putting both her arms behind her back, and took two steps back. "If you want that key, you'll have to be able to get it first."   
  
     "Don't make this harder."   
  
     "Duo, listen to the girl." Heero finally interrupted the conversation. "She's 13, I think she knows what is going on in her body. Especially if what Treize did to her she can change around, we need to study her. If you left, what if she suddenly died? Then you wouldn't be at her side now, would you."   
  
     "Who said anything about dying?" Duet muttered. She slipped the key into her back pocket. "Come on Duo, make life easier for all of us, and save your own life. I'm using Quatre's powers right now, so I need to give them back to him. Just follow me. Look, give me till tomorrow, and I guarantee that I will be able to see."   
  
     "How would you know?" Duo was now extremely angry.   
  
     "Because it's happened before and it always goes away."   
  
     "What do you mean always?" Duo was stunned.   
  
     "Some of the experiments have similar side effects and this is one of them."   
  
     "If you know what it is, why did you freak out?"   
  
     "Because if you woke up and you couldn't see, no matter how many times it's happened, wouldn't you be afraid?" Duet whispered. _ 'Because I don't know for sure if it will go away, but I'll bet it will…'_ "Treize won't do anything that will seriously hurt or handicap me Duo. I know that much." She pulled off her blindfold and was greeted with a fuzzy, somewhat deformed image of Duo. She stifled a giggle. "You see Duo, I can already kind of see you. You just look a bit…odd…that's all."   
  
     "Duet…"   
  
     "We should get back to Quatre. The girl needs rest too Duo." Heero interrupted again. "We need to study her first. Find out everything we know about this power so if Treize has it to, we'll know more about it."   
  
     "I guess…" Duo smiled a bit before stepping off the motorcycle. "You always take the fun out of things though. When we do get to kill him, or even just hurt him, I get first dibs." He said.   
  
     "After me." Duet murmured. She gave Duo a hug before she fell unconscious.   
  
     Back in the medic facility, where Quatre was resting from lack of energy, he suddenly awoke, slowly feeling the energy flood back into him. It felt rather odd but good, like the warmth of a fire when you've been cold for a long time. He welcomed it. It was his energy after all. He opened his eyes and sat up.   
  
     "Quatre?" Trowa asked. Wufei looked up from his silent meditation.   
  
     "I'm fine. Duet…" Quatre struggled for an explanation when the door opened and Heero entered, followed by Duo, who was carrying Duet.   
  
     "Duet borrowed your energy." Duo supplied. Quatre nodded, hopping off the bed so Duo could place Duet onto it.   
  
     "Is she all right?" He asked, worried.   
  
     "Yea. Used your energy to talk some sense into me." Duo brushed back her bangs. "But she'll be fine."   
  
     "That's good." Quatre sighed. "She shouldn't have to be a pawn for OZ."   
  
     "I let her down when I thought she died." Duo murmured.   
  
     "No you didn't Duo. Don't worry, you were too young to really know."   
  
     "C'mon Q. We both know I had some part wrong in there. I yelled at her and if I hadn't, she wouldn't have been in there when the church was lit up like firewood, and she wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place." Duo sighed.   
  
     "Duo…it isn't your fault, I know that. You should get that into your head." Duet murmured, opening her eyes. She grinned. "You see? Now I can see!" _ 'Thank GOD I can see!' _   
  
     "Duet! How do you feel?" Quatre asked. Duo waved his hands in front of her eyes.   
  
     "Yea…but I'm getting dizzy…" Duet grabbed Duo's hand. "Stop that Duo!"   
  
     "Sorry." He pulled his hand away, holding her hand. "Care to talk now?"   
  
     "Sure…but can I get some orange juice first?" She smiled. "Please?"   
  
     "I'll get it." Trowa offered.   
  
     'Thank you…um…"   
  
     "Trowa." Trowa filled in.   
  
     "Yes. Thank you Trowa." Duet smiled.   
  
     They waited in silence until Trowa returned with the juice. In fact, he had a tray with cookies, two cups of tea for Quatre and Wufei, two cups of orange juice for Duo and Duet, and two cups of coffee for Heero and Trowa. And taking a drink of her juice, Duet started on her story.   
  
  
  
-----------------------   
  
  
  
     When she was 5, Duet had amnesia, and somehow ended up on the street. Duo had confronted her after watching her for a short while, and when he found out she didn't really remember much apart from a big house, which had burned down last week, and her 5th birthday party, he had adopted her into his care. He had been 7. Then, they were later on adopted by the Maxwell Church, and stayed in Father Maxwell and Sister Helen's care until Duo had been 11, and she had been 9. Then, one time when Duo had been out, OZ soldiers had come in, demanding the children joined with OZ to train and become soldiers. (**A.N.: **1. She cut out the part about fighting with Angela. 2: This, even Duo didn't know about, because he wasn't there…*no duh…he was buying cookies…*)   
  
     Sister Helen was in the back with the younger children, Father Maxwell talking to the soldiers with a few of the older children backing him up. He had refused to give the children to the war, and had been hit, but didn't give up. As soon as fighting started, Sister Helen sent the younger ones to the cellar to go out the window down there, but was missing Duet. She had tried to get into the room and finally opened to and pulled Duet out.   
  
     "I was stubborn because I was so angry, and I didn't realize the OZ soldiers were there and refused to move until Sister Helen made it clear. I ended up in the cellar with the other children. That was when I heard the sounds of fighting." Duet said. "So I listened to what Sister Helen said, and another orphan boosted me up to the window so I can peek out and see if it was clear to open it to run. But I saw the boots of a soldier, and we immediately ducked down. I thought they would just leave, but they broke the window. The little ones started to scream, so the soldiers filtered in pretty quickly. Sister Helen pushed them back, and begged the soldiers not to shoot or hurt them." She trailed off, looking at her hands.   
  
     "What happened?" Duo asked quietly.   
  
     "Duo…" Tears filled Duet's eyes. "I don't remember it too clearly." She whispered. "Treize made me forget because I kept on crying…and it's only been coming to me recently."   
  
     "Just tell us what you do remember." Quatre said gently. She nodded.   
  
     "One soldier got a little boy, I think he was about 4. And he held a gun at his head, and said we either went with them, or he would kill them. But…before we answered, he shot him anyway, in the head, and told us we were too slow in answering."   
  
     "Oh God. A 4-year-old?" Quatre whispered. Duet nodded uncertainly.   
  
     "That's what I remember. So before we could do anything else, Sister Helen got on her knees, and begged. We all begged with her, praying to God, but she was yanked to her feet, and herded up the stairs. Sarah, Angela, Michelle, and I tried to form a barrier around the younger ones, but then we were all yanked out. The little ones didn't have a choice. They even brought the 4-year-old's body up with us. That's where I saw the others fighting with Father Maxwell, with the other soldiers. They were losing, but they didn't give up. Then, the soldier shot at the ceiling to get everyone's attention. He said that if we didn't co operate, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen will watch while we get shot one by one."   
  
     "Those barbarians…" Quatre shook his head. "You were children…"   
  
     "Father Maxwell prayed, and so did Sister Helen. But when they spoke, they killed Father Maxwell. Everyone went into hysterics, and the soldiers set fire to his body. And then they lit up the church, and locked the door from the outside. Then I only remember crying for Duo and Father Maxwell…" Duets hands tightened into fists. "I remember seeing Duo, then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in a big room. It was white, and I had a lot of things plugged into me. Treize told me he had finally found me, his long lost daughter. I asked him what he had plugged into me, and he said I was hurt and it would make me feel better. I know now they were drugs, the first of the experiments, if there weren't more before I woke up, and made me drowsy, and kind of dumb I guess. So I didn't know any better and believed him." Duet looked ashamed of herself. "I can't believe I was so dumb…"   
  
     "It wasn't your fault. You were only 9 Duet." Duo said in reassurance. "Damn that Treize."   
  
     "Go on." Quatre nudged Duo, who was muttering under his breath about different ways to kill the man. Duo shut up and nodded back at Duet.   
  
     "I worked for OZ, did missions, and because no one suspected me, I got in and out of things easily. That's why so many leads couldn't be traced. I was too good, working too quickly for them to notice. I was never caught. And Treize would tell me I did a good job and give me something to 'help my system', and those were the experiments."   
  
     "When I was about 12, I finally realized the things I could do. I could pick things up; things that were at a short distance away, and make them move. I could melt into shadows. I could become invisible. You know how sometimes you sense someone?" (Several nod…) "I could make myself hidden from that sense in others. So from eavesdropping, I found out that the all I could do was a result of the experiments. So they were good, in a way. So I started to search for stuff. And then I found Duo."   
  
     "You didn't remember me?"   
  
     "I didn't have a choice Duo…so when I found you in England, I knew you were there for a reason, it was a gut feeling. So I brought you to the base. I knew instantly what you wanted, but it never occurred to me what danger I would put you through. So to make up for it, I helped you get the stuff and escape…Forgive me Duo, Heero, I only tried to help."   
  
     "It's all right…" Duo hugged her tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder. "I let you down Duo, I put you in danger, and Heero, and jeopardized your mission. If I had moved earlier with Sister Helen I wouldn't have made us late getting to the cellar, some of the orphans could have escaped…Duo I was so stupid!" She sobbed. Duo stroked her back soothingly.   
  
     "If there's anyone to blame, it should be me. If I hadn't grounded you, you wouldn't have been stubborn to leave."   
  
     "There's no one to blame. It was their time to go." Quatre said, trying to make the two feel better. But Duet shook her head.   
  
     "It wasn't, they shouldn't have died. If Father Maxwell had given a few of us over, it would have been all right. They only wanted the older ones, ages 8 and up, and there were only about 7 of us, instead of all 25 orphans."   
  
     "This Father Maxwell stood up for his will. He didn't want the children in war. Maybe by doing that, he let them die a better death then on the battlefield."   
  
     "Hn. There is no honor in dying like that." Wufei muttered. The next second, Duet was at his neck, and he was against the wall.   
  
     "Father Maxwell was not a coward." She hissed. He only glared defiantly back at her. The others stood, tense, but didn't make any move. Wufei could take care of himself against a 13 year old, or so they hoped. He would never forgive them for interfering.   
  
     "He should have allowed you to train. To become strong. To fight for what you believed for."   
  
     "Father Maxwell was not a coward!" She repeated. "If we had gone with them to train for OZ we would all have been experimented on. You think we would really have fought for what we believed in? We would have been manipulated to think what OZ wanted us to think, which was to take over the world. How would you like to have been responsible for 25 orphans? Do you think the young ones would have been allowed to live if they got us? They would have burned the church anyway! By letting all of us die then, at least we were together." Her grip tightened, and Wufei's air supply was threatened. He was surprised how strong she was. Immediately, his hands went around her wrists, and without thinking, he grabbed them tightly, trying to pull them away.   
  
     "In such a situation, whoever you are, what would you do, as a soldier, when you feel threatened?" Duet asked quietly. Her fingers tightened even more.   
  
     "Duet, stop! He's a friend!" Duo cried, leaping forward. He was angry that Wufei would say such a thing about Father Maxwell, but that didn't mean he had to die. But before Duo could reach them, Wufei tightened his grip on Duet's left wrist. A sickening crack sounded in the room as he snapped her wrist with ease.   
  
     "Wufei!" Quatre gasped, horrified. Duet dropped her useless hand to her side, the other moving to press on the pressure points of Wufei's throat. Spots appeared in front of his eyes, but he gave no indication of panic.   
  
     "Had Father Maxwell given the 7 of us away, we would have been no different from you. Simply emotionless soldiers. He was no coward. He fought to the last moment. The soldiers were the cowards, fighting against him and a few children who weren't armed. Father Maxwell protected us to the last breath in his body. Even if he didn't do it physically, he saved us from the fate of dying in a battlefield." She let go of his throat, and Wufei unconsciously took in a generous supply of oxygen. "Like I said, the younger ones wouldn't have survived anyway. The only difference was that he didn't prolong our torture anymore. We were hungry orphans. L2 is a poor colony. We would only have suffered more in training before we died in battlefield. We wouldn't have been thoroughly trained to become good soldiers; they were only using us to increase the numbers of their army. That's why the OZ soldiers are so easy to take down. They think numbers will intimidate their enemy. Maybe it's true. But Father Maxwell did the right thing. He was _** NOT**_ a coward. OZ is the only coward I know." She stepped back a bit more, putting space between the two of them.   
  
     "There was no guarantee death if the 7 of you had gone onto the battlefield." Wufei reasoned.   
  
     "There was no guarantee of survival before we even got to the battlefield either." Duet countered quietly.   
  
     "She got you there Wufei." Heero said. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "Very well. Maybe there is an onna with some sense in her yet. I'm surprised one like you would understand."   
  
     "I understand a lot of things Wufei." She said. "But now, I just want to get this wrist fixed. Sorry about the behavior. But I don't like it when you called him a coward because you didn't understand." She bowed. "I apologize."   
  
     "As I do for your wrist." Wufei bowed as well.   
  
     "Don't worry. You were careful not to break it bad, or in the wrong place. It's fixable." She bit her lower lip, and gave a tug. It snapped right back into place. "Don't worry. I've broken things before. This is a light break."   
  
     "Will you reassure Duo and I and get a doctor to look at that?" Quatre said. Both he and Duo were slightly pale. Duet nodded.   
  
     "Sure."   
  
  
  
  
And this was the past of Duet, as well as how Wufei in return, respected her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: So how is it?? Do I still have plot holes?? Still too focused on dialogue?? *sob sob* it's a bad writing thing..I tried my best to explain it....as for other chapters, they shall be revised after my exams are completed, and that may take some time...but in my study breaks..I'll still write...the best I can...o.k? ^.^ Please Review and tell me if I need to fix stuff up...all right? And how did u like it? Sorry this took so long...-_-'' I had to write n study...but I preferred to write...*sigh*...again..please REVIEW!!!! Really Loved!!! Thank you again Hota-chan for all those reviews!! 


	11. Side Story: Wufei's Thoughts

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN: ** This is just a sidestory o.k? But please, read and tell me if I portray Wufei good...^_^   
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
'Blah blah' denotes thoughts   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Sidestory: Wufei's Thoughts_**   
  
  
     ==Side Story, Wufei's P.O.V.==   
  
     I put my katana early the next morning, in a part of Quatre's large garden I claimed as my practice corner, under Quatre's permission, of course. As with every morning, before I practice, I sit and meditate.   
  
     Meditation is supposed to me quiet, done with a blank mind. But for me, it is a quiet time to think. And as I knew I would, I thought about what Duet had said to me. Her words ring loud and clear in my head.   
  
     _"Had Father Maxwell given the 7 of us away, we would have been no different from you. Simply emotionless soldiers. He was no coward. He fought to the last moment. The soldiers were the cowards, fighting against him and a few children who weren't armed. Father Maxwell protected us to the last breath in his body. Even if he didn't do it physically, he saved us from the fate of dying in a battlefield." _   
  
     She is right. No child should become a soldier. I know that first hand. It is one thing to practice martial arts, of any sort, for protection, interest, or simply to raise the chi of one's being. But being forced into battle is another.   
  
     _ "Simply emotionless soldiers." _   
  
     Thse three words ring the loudest in my mind, for that is what I really am. I went as far as destroying my colony, my clan. My family. I believe I am not strong. I know I am not strong. Duet Maxwell is strong. She dealt with the loss of her family and memories at the mere age of 5. She dealt with losing her newfound family, dealt with training. She knows when to act, how to act, and does so without hesitation. She simply believes in herself, and others.   
  
     I stood, pulling my katana from its sheath. After a moment, I take the first stance, one leg back, holding the sword with both hands, the tip of the sword pointing to an unseen enemy, the hilt of the sword by my eyes as I crouched down slightly.   
  
     _ "If we had gone with them to train for OZ we would all have been experimented on. You think we would really have fought for what we believed in? We would have been manipulated to think what OZ wanted us to think, which was to take over the world. How would you like to have been responsible for 25 orphans?" _   
  
     She's right. I wouldn't have known what to do because I was not responsible for 25 orphans. I made my first thrust.   
  
     _"Do you think the young ones would have been allowed to live if they got us? They would have burned the church anyway! By letting all of us die then, at least we were together."_   
  
     I am the coward. This man did the right thing and died an honorable death. This girl survived a lot due to her will to live. But I am a warrior. My death is most honorable on the battlefield.   
  
     And yet, despite this knowledge, I hurt Duet by break her wrist. I knew, deep down, that she would not hurt me. But I hurt her all the same. It was panic. A strong soldier would not have panicked. But I am not strong.   
  
     Duet pushed the right buttons. She reached my panic point, and it was her rightful advantage. I am weak. She is strong.   
  
     In the situation of this Father Maxwell, maybe I would have been stupid enough to hand over the children. Sacrificing 7 out of 25 orphans, this Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, makes 7 out of 20 lives. I would most likely have done that, without another thought. But now that I look again, OZ would not be humane enough to allow the others to live. And if they did live, they would have been traumatized. Seeing a young child of 4 shot in the head is an awful image. And they were also only children.   
  
     I take another thrust at the invisible enemy, and stop. OZ is inhumane. They are weak. Duet Maxwell is going to do everything to avenge them, even to her own death. I stood straight, my sword behind my back.   
  
     I will destroy OZ. For starting a war. For killing innocents. They are cowards. Cowards do not deserve so much power. They are only power-hungry killers. They have no care.   
  
     I'm also an emotionless soldier. I believe I am weak. I know I am weak. I dropped my katana.   
  
     A rustle of leaves crunching under another's foot makes me turn. It is the girl.   
  
     "Wufei, you aren't weak. You aren't an emotionless soldier." She picked up the sword, examining it, then looked back at me. She stood back, holding the blade up with both hands, one at the hilt, the other at the top of the blade, the sign of an offering. "It is war that makes one emotionless. You just have to believe." She said softly. "I just wanted to tell you sometimes, people rather die than to see the reasonable side of things. Father Maxwell knew we would want to die together."   
  
     I nod. "I understand now." The girl believes. That is what I lack. Belief in myself, believe in others.   
  
     "You are strong Wufei. Please, will you take me as your pupil, and teach me what I need to survive in ground battle?" Duet knelt down on her knees, her head lowered to face the ground, my sword still held in offering in front of her, above her head.   
  
     I pause a moment. Then, I take the sword into my own hands.   
  
     " Perhaps we will learn from each other. I'd be honored to teach such a strong one."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Did I portray Wufei good?? ^_^ I hope so!!! Please Review!! This is just a side story...of Wufei's point of view, of course, but it shows how he comes to accept Duet, and as what..which is pupil. 


	12. Plans of Destruction

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN: ** O.k, I don't know what's going on, I'm just writing what my fingers tell me to write!!! Thank you Hota-chan for ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! ARIGATOU!! I LOVE YOU!!!! ^.^ you made me write again, made me feel better...despite the fact I do realize that I may have some...plot holes and errors...*ducks at shoe thrown at her* Gomen ne! O.K! A LOT OF THEM! *pout* Now, Chapter 9 is out, sorry it took so long, so, thank you and PLEASE review again!!   
  
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
_'Blah blah' denotes thoughts_   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 10: Plans of Destruction_**   
  
  
     "Duet!"   
  
     Duet looked up upon hearing her name, and smiled. "Hi Quatre!" She had been sitting in the garden at the bottom of a big oak tree, thinking. Quatre sat down beside her.   
  
     "How's the wrist?"   
  
     "Better, thanks."   
  
     "Great. It's been two hours since lunch! Have you been here the whole time?"   
  
     "Two hours? I had no idea!" Duet quickly calculated the time in her head. "That means it's 2:30! I'm late!" She jumped up. "Excuse me Quatre, I'll catch you later!"   
  
     "Wait a moment. What are you late for?" Quatre asked, also standing.   
  
     "Wufei's giving me katana lessons! 2:30! I'm late!"   
  
     "That's what I came to tell you. He said he's sorry but he has a mission. He's busy."   
  
     "Oh! Thank you Quatre!" She smiled again. "Then I can just sit here a while longer."   
  
     "Mind if I join you?"   
  
     "Go ahead." The two sat down again. It had been about 2 weeks since she had arrived at Quatre's mansion. She had quickly adapted to the missions the other 5 had at different times. Since then, she had also started learning how to use the katana, with the help of Wufei, who she called her Si Fu.   
  
     "What are you thinking about?" Quatre asked. Duet turned to Quatre.   
  
     "Can you promise not to tell Quatre?"   
  
     "Sure." Quatre was concerned. If Duet had anything to talk about, she should turn to Duo, not him.   
  
     "I'm afraid that Treize will come get me. Really soon."   
  
     "What?"   
  
     "Treize. He won't let me go so easily."   
  
     "You're right." Quatre sighed. "But Duet…"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     Quatre smiled. "You have to trust us, and of course, trust Duo. We'll protect you, no matter what. Don't worry about it."   
  
     Duet listened carefully before nodding with a smile. "Thanks Quatre."   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     That night, Duo was heading up to his own room when he passed by Duet's door, and decided to check on her. Quietly easing the door open, Duo stepped into the room and smiled to see Duet curled at the window, asleep. The lights were still on, so he assumed she had fallen asleep when she didn't mean to. He paused only to consider if he should wake the girl, then chose to just carry her to bed. Doing just that, Duo tucked Duet in and kissed her forehead.   
  
     "Goodnight Duet." He murmured before walking quietly back to the door. He switched off the lights and stepped out, about to close the door of her room when a whimper made him look back. Duet was curled up into a small bundle under the blankets. Upon closer look, she was trembling and whimpering.   
  
     "What's wrong Duet?" Duo was at the side of the bed in a flash. He reached out to shake her, but drew back when Duet flinched away.   
  
     "Duet, it's me, Duo."   
  
     "Don't hurt me, I promise, I'll be good, don't do it."   
  
     "Do what?? I won't hurt you…" Duo trailed off when he realized Duet was having a nightmare. "Duet? Kiddo, wake up, rise and shine, time for school."   
  
     Duet continued to whimper…   
  
  
  
==Nightmare==   
  
  
  
     Duet glanced around the dark room in fear. The dark usually led to trouble, she learned that long ago.   
  
     "You've been bad Cassandra."   
  
     "Your Excellency?"   
  
     "Very bad Cassandra. I needed you to help me on my experiments, and you left."   
  
     "You lied to me Treize, and you aren't my father."   
  
     "I brought you up these few years, has that meant nothing to you? I said I would help you find the braided one, and when I did, you lied to me, and then left. Is that how you do things?"   
  
     "No! I didn't, you lied to me first!"   
  
     The room suddenly brightened, and Duet found herself strapped to a metal table. There were needles poised around her arms, about to pierce her and empty their contents with her.   
  
     "No more, please Treize, I can't take it. There's too much pain!"   
  
     "Now, now, we know it doesn't hurt as much as you make it sound."   
  
     "Don't hurt me, please, I'll be good, just don't do it."   
  
     "I'll make you a promise Duet." Treize appeared, leaning close to her. "If you can hurt the blond one, you'll never have to fear any of these experiments again. Just the blond one. Don't kill him, but make sure he can never pilot his Gundam again."   
  
     "No! I won't hurt them!" _ 'Not Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero…especially not Duo' _   
  
     "Can you live with this?" Treize laughed as a needle was waved in front of Duet, and she cowered away as much as she could on the table.   
  
     "Don't…Duo won't let you…"   
  
     "You're Duo isn't even here. He let you come here. He placed you here."   
  
     "Duo wouldn't do that to me!"   
  
     "But he did." Treize shrugged. "I won't lie to you Cassandra."   
  
     "Quatre said…"   
  
     "How would he know?"   
  
     "No. Duo won't do that to me."   
  
     "Just take the blond away, and you'll be free…"   
  
     "Never!! DUO!!!"   
  
  
  
==Current Situation==   
  
  
  
     "DUO!!" Duet screamed, clutching at her blankets.   
  
     "I'm right here Duet, wake up!" Duo said urgently.   
  
     "Duo? What's wrong?" Quatre asked as he passed the room.   
  
     "Duo! Please! Quatre…no!"   
  
     Quatre's eyes widened. "Nightmare?"   
  
     Duo nodded. "She keeps telling me not to hurt her, then screaming your name and my name. I can't get near her because she's thrashing too much."   
  
     Quatre's eyes never left Duet's form as she clawed the blankets, sobbing Duo and his name. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes.   
  
     "Duet let me help you." He murmured quietly.   
  
     "Quatre?!" Duo questioned, but Quatre gave him no answer. Duet's thrashing slowed slightly. Taking the opportunity, Duo quickly yet gently eased the girl into his arms and whispered comforting, incoherent words to her. She settled down, eyes fluttering open.   
  
     "Duo?"   
  
     "Duet, you all right?"   
  
     Duet looked at Duo, her expression showing confusion.   
  
     "Of course I am…why?"   
  
     "You had a nightmare." Quatre said. He sat down on the bed beside the two. "You don't remember?"   
  
     Duet shook her head. "No, I don't…nightmare?"   
  
     "You don't remember anything?" Duo asked incredulously. Again, she shook her head before she sat up.   
  
     "You kept screamed Duo and my name, and then screaming no." Quatre offered. Duet paused to think.   
  
     "I don't remember." She shrugged.   
  
     "That's o.k." Quatre murmured as he stood. "Some things are better not to be remembered. I'm heading to bed. Good night Duo, Duet."   
  
     "Night Q-man."   
  
     "Good night Quatre."   
  
     Faintly, Duet wondered if Quatre knew something. She didn't remember the dream, but she remembered Quatre's eyes. She knew he had been in her mind. She blinked. That meant Quatre knew what nightmare it was.   
  
     "You going to be all right Duet? Want me to stay here with you?" Duo asked. Duet turned to Duo, her hand wrapping around his braid, the other one around his neck in a hug. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back.   
  
     "I'll be fine. You're right next door. If something happens, I'll get you, if you or the others don't hear me first."   
  
     "Sure?"   
  
     "Positive."   
  
     "All right then." Duo stood then, ruffling Duet's hair again. She grinned and lay down as Duo tucked the blankets around her.   
  
     "Night Duet."   
  
     "Night Duo. Sweet dreams."   
  
     "You too. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Duo winked before walking out the door. He turned as he was about to close it. "Oh wait. I think I may have dropped a few caterpillars in there."   
  
     "DUO!"   
  
     "Just joking!" Duo was laughing as he closed the door. Duet giggled too. Duo always used to tease her like this. When she was younger, he actually did place a little caterpillar in her bed in the church. When she felt it crawling on her as she went to bed, she had screamed. Duo, in the next bed, waiting for it, was laughing hard as Duet launched herself at him. He stopped laughing when the caterpillar got tangled with his long hair. Sister Helen had gotten angry with him, and had punished him with a day in front of the alter, despite Duet's pleads. She had ended up spending the next day at the alter with Duo, praying together, and talking when no one was around to watch them.   
  
     She laughed again at the thought, before she switched on her bedside lamp and cautiously peered around her on the bed. She sighed with relief when she saw nothing out of the ordinary, and switched off the lamp. Fixing the blankets, a sign she now saw of her nightmare, as they were all tangled, she pulled it up around herself and closed her eyes to sleep.   
  
  
  
     "Quatre." Duo turned from chuckling to serious as soon as he had closed the door to Duet's room and walked halfway down the hall. Quatre was standing there, waiting for him.   
  
     "My room or yours Duo?"   
  
     "Yours." Duo pushed the door open and stepped in, switching the light on. He sat leaned against the table. Quatre closed the door, and sat down on the chair.   
  
     "Well?" Duo asked.   
  
     "Treize. Shots. Treize was asking Duet to hurt me, and she protested. When she said that you would save her, Treize said that you put her in the place, and then when she started screaming, he put the needle into her."   
  
     "Why would she have a nightmare about that? I mean…the needle meant experiments, that is explained from what she's been through, but, to hurt you?" Duo asked, confused.   
  
     Quatre shifted his eyes away from Duo's for a moment before answering. "Actually, if I'm correct Duo…it wasn't a nightmare?"   
  
     "What?" Duo didn't understand. "What do you mean Q?"   
  
     "It was more like…a message. There was a presence there. It wasn't just a dream. I felt it. That's why it stopped and disappeared when I connected. That's why she calmed down. That's why she didn't remember."   
  
     Duo's eyes narrowed as he stared across the room. "Treize." He growled quietly.   
  
  
  
     Duet stepped back from the door of Quatre's room. She knew she shouldn't have been listening, but she knew Quatre knew something. She couldn't help listening. Quickly, she padded back to her own room, closing the door. A plan quickly formulated in her head. If she could fake hurting Quatre, they would be free. Treize wouldn't give in so easily; she knew that. But, if she could use hurting Quatre to divert his attention, she'd have the opening she needed to destroy the important people Treize had by his side, like Zechs. Sure, Treize was the most powerful one. But if she could destroy the helpers, get captured and injected with more experiments, she'd become more powerful. Even if it meant pain and death, she'd do it to keep the others safe.   
  
  
  
     _'I, Duet Maxwell, will not be used any longer. Just you wait Treize. You won't hurt the ones I love anymore than you have.'_   
  
  
  
     Little did she know that Treize listened to every one single one of her thoughts. He smiled, swirling the wine in his glass, eyes narrowing. Duet Maxwell didn't know that the next experiments were going to be more painful, and destroy her, little by little. The more energy of the power she uses, the more she will be destroyed. Soon, she will no longer exist.   
  
  
  
     _'I, Treize Kushrenada, will destroy Duet Maxwell. I will not be defeated. I will be victorious.'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Here we are...Chapter 10 if my FIRST FIC!! I got stuck for a while, as I did with quite a few of my fics..but it's fixed up now...I've been newly motivitated!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA   
  
Duet: O.o   
  
Duo: She's flipped. She really has.   
  
Duet: I'm afraid. How did this....thing...create me?!   
  
Saori: Hey! Respect please! I AM your creator...BWAHAHAHAHA......so..what kinda things do u wanna be able to do??   
  
Duo: Make her telepathic. Make me telepathic!   
  
Duet: Duo, you aren't the one with powers. I am.   
  
Duo: I WANT POWERS!!!   
  
Saori: *sweatdropz* O.k...u two argue on that...while I go on to write another chapter of something else...here....so...READERS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	13. For Whom We Are Fighting For

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own anything except for any OC's… such as Cassandra, so there. Don't sue me, you'll only get a very messy picture of Duo that I ABSOLUTELY adore so, don't bother. Thank you all you good people for letting me work with you're Characters, even though you may not know, and it's not like I'm selling em…o.k, on with this…^.^   
**AN: ** O.k, I don't know what's going on, I'm just writing what my fingers tell me to write!!! Yay~ I'm inspiried again! Thank You Reviewers!!! ^__^ Please Review again....heehee!!! Happy March Break!   
  
~*~*~*~* Denotes flashbacks   
_'Blah blah' denotes thoughts_   
  


**_ Lost, Found, And Lost Once More   
Part 11: For Whom We Are Fighting For_**   
  
  
     Duet went through a series of mental exercises that Wufei had taught her. She sat in the middle of her room, legs crossed in meditation. Her mind was completely at peace. At least…it was until Duo came in.   
  
     "Duet? Are you awake?" Duo's voice traveled into the room and Duet's calm mind as he opened the door. Duet didn't answer, her mind already going back to blank. "Yo, Duet! Are you sleepwalking? What are you doing here in the middle of the room on the ground?" Duo tapped her on the shoulder. Despite her relaxed state of mind, she was registering where Duo was, her senses perking up. Duo was crouched by her, taping her left shoulder.   
  
     "Hey, are you all right Duet?" She didn't want to answer.   
  
     "Duet?"   
  
     "Leave her be Maxwell, she's meditating." Wufei's voice said. In her mind, Duet mapped out his location, by the door.   
  
     "What? Meditating? I know she's taking sword lessons with you, but not meditation!"   
  
     "It strengthens her chi. Makes her stronger. Keeps her calm and in control."   
  
     "Why be calm and in control? She's just a kid."   
  
     "I was 'just a kid' when I started my exercises too. There's no need to be loud and boisterous like you are Maxwell."   
  
     "Me! Loud and boisterous!" Duo exclaimed, standing. Mentally, Duet sighed.   
  
     "Yes. Listen to yourself, how loud you are. She's meditating, so leave her alone."   
  
     "But breakfast-"   
  
     "It won't kill her to eat 30 minutes later."   
  
     "Balanced diet and eating times Wufei! You said so yourself!"   
  
     Wufei growled, obviously annoyed. "Just leave Maxwell."   
  
     "What are you doing to Duet?" Duo asked.   
  
     "Nothing! I'm teaching her what she's asking me to teach her-"   
  
     "You're listening to her? A little girl?"   
  
     There was silence for a moment. "I do NOT listen to little girls Maxwell! I don't listen to females! They are weak and have no sense of judgment!"   
  
     Duet opened one eye. It was impossible to meditate at all with Duo and Wufei bickering.   
  
     _ 'You two stop it! I can't meditate OR think at all! I'm not even supposed to think about meditating, it's a calm state of mind and yet I find that I have to THINK about peace to attempt to achieve it. You two are chasing away all my peace!' _ She mentally told them. They both turned to see Duet glaring at them with one eye. She opened her other eye as well.   
  
     "Look, Duo, I do my exercises all the time. I just needed it today because I needed to calm myself and think about the nightmare last night. I don't believe I'd just forget things. I won't miss breakfast, you taught me it's the most important meal of the day." She said, before turning to Wufei.   
  
     "And Si Fu, if you and Duo are going to argue, don't do it in the presence of my meditation. It's destroying my peace as I said, and I'm not getting anywhere. If you do this again, Si Fu or not you won't have the right to yell at me because it'd be your fault and an injustice for me to have to sit through your lecturing when it isn't my fault." She sighed before standing. "And I'm having breakfast now." She finished before walking out of the room.   
  
     Wufei and Duo were left gawking in the room, before Duo started laughing. Wufei glared at him.   
  
     "Man, Wufei, she got you there! It WOULD be an injustice for her!" Duo choked out between his laughs, clutching his sides. "Keep giving her lessons. You teach her about justice and honor!" Still laughing, Duo left the room for breakfast as well. Wufei stood there, silently fuming.   
  
     _ 'Wait a minute.'_ Wufei thought. _ 'I shouldn't be angry. She's learning what I teach her. My arguing with Maxwell disrupted her meditation, and it's true that if she hadn't kept her calm in situations, I'd tell her off for not meditating and keeping a clear head when it's my fault for interrupting. And Maxwell's.' _ Wufei realized. _ 'I'm not angry with her, I'm…' _ Wufei shook his head as he cleared his head. _ 'I'm proud of her. She's already using what I taught her.' _ Wufei chuckled quietly. _ 'Never thought the day would come that I would be proud of a female, apart from my mom and Meiran…' _ Wufei's heart was suddenly filled with grief. He missed his wife. He fought the war to avenge her, and his colony. His expression hardened. Today, he would teach Duet to find what she fought for, what her goals were, and how to fight in the right state to her advantage. But first…His stomach grumbled and he grimaced. First comes breakfast.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Duet sat under the shade of a large tree, looking at Wufei, who was leaning against the trunk. Wufei was silent, staring into the distance, and Duet quietly waited for her Si Fu to speak.   
  
     _ 'He must be working with my patience.' _ She mused, looking off into the distance as well, and the blue sky. She breathed in the fresh air contentedly. _ 'What a beautiful day. I wouldn't mind spending a quiet day here.' _   
  
     "Duet." Wufei suddenly spoke up. Duet turned her gaze onto her Si Fu.   
  
     "Yes, Si Fu?"   
  
     "We won't be working with meditation or swords today."   
  
     Duet blinked. "Then…"   
  
     Wufei sat down. "I have a story I want you to listen to. Then I want you to tell me what you think about it if you were the main character."   
  
     Duet nodded slowly. "All right."   
  
     Wufei looked up into the sky, taking in a deep breath. And he told his story.   
  
     "There once live a man in a clan. By traditions, men were supposed to be wed at the age of 14 to a woman, by the means of starting his own family. The woman may be someone that the man knew and was friends with, in which case both were willing. But sometimes, both man and woman, or better said, boy and girl, wouldn't know each other, as it were an arranged marriage by consent of both their parents." Wufei paused, looking at Duet, who nodded that she understood.   
  
     "So this young man had an arranged marriage to a girl who lived on the other side of the village. She was headstrong, full of ideas, spontaneous and wild, while the young man was reserved, preferred his studies and quiet. The girl did her duties around the house, cooking, cleaning and mending. She made an attempt to love the man she only met on the day of her wedding. But the man refused to love her, even attempt to care for her. He believed he didn't need her. But the girl didn't care. She believed that if she loved the man enough, he would return her feelings, even if it were just simple, friendly care. It didn't matter to her. Then, battle started when others attacked the village."   
  
     At this, Duet frowned slightly, but Wufei didn't stop.   
  
     "The man was more of a scholar, and preferred his books to violence. He believed that violence was useless. But his wife was determined to fight and protect the village alongside the men. Against his protests, she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't the weak girl he thought she was, but a true woman. And she left to fight. The man followed, believing she was weak. The enemy spotted him, armed with only a sword, and decided to attack him. After all, every man down increased their chances of winning the battle. The attackers were completely prepared, armor and all. They were ruthless, killing men, women and children alike. So they attacked the man. He fought the best he could, but wasn't strong enough. He was overpowered. But as the last strike that would send him to his death was delivered, he thought back to why he hadn't enjoyed life more, hadn't paid attention to those he knew he loved, and more importantly, those he loved. He closed his eyes, final thoughts an apology to his loved ones. He could feel the strength of the men above him, about to kill him. Suddenly, there was a war cry. Something fell against him. He opened his eyes to see someone over him, having taken the blow for him. To his horror, it was his wife. Before they could say a word or tend to her wound, the men attacked again. Thoroughly enraged, the man took his sword once more, and fought them off. He killed the enemy in his rage. The battle still raged on in other parts of his village, but he tended to his wife first. To his surprise, the blow she had taken was fatal. She was dying. He cried for the first time in many years over his pain, her pain, his cowardly behavior, the life he would never have with his wife ever. He realized that he loved her. But it was too late. With her last breath, she told him that he loved her, that he wasn't a coward, he was strong, and to fight in his own way. She told him never to give up and be strong. To bring justice to those who had died in honor, protecting their home. With one last smile, they shared their second and final kiss, the first being at their wedding. And she died. The man stayed for another minute, clutching her lifeless body, vowing to avenge her. Then, he went back to the battle, a changed man. He was emotionless, angered, and ready to fight. The village was rapidly losing. There weren't many men left, and all were wounded. With a final decision, he spoke to the village leader, who was also near death. And with the elder's consent, he destroyed his village and the enemy. And he cried again in his grief. There, on the lands of his destroyed home, the only home he knew, he vowed again to avenge his people. And he left to seek his enemy."   
  
     Wufei looked back at Duet. She was staring at the grass, unmoving, as she took in the story.   
  
     "Duet."   
  
     She looked up.   
  
     "Do you think the man did the right thing? Was he a coward?"   
  
     Duet took a moment before answering. "I don't think he was a coward. He didn't like violence. I guess no one does. He fought when he had to. He did go to protect his people when needed, right?"   
  
     Wufei shook his head. "Only when he was desperately needed on the battlefield."   
  
     "Well, I think he did things for his own reasons, by his own emotions. He was determined to avenge his people and his wife afterwards. A coward wouldn't have done such a thing." She said quietly. She looked up into his eyes. "I don't think you're a coward Wufei."   
  
     Wufei was surprised. "What are you talking about?"   
  
     "The man in the story, that was you, wasn't it."   
  
     Wufei looked away. "Yes."   
  
     "You aren't a coward." Duet repeated. "You're fighting OZ for your people. You're being strong now."   
  
     "I was weak. I couldn't even protect a single woman. She had to protect me."   
  
     "Everyone has to learn from their mistakes. Take Duo and I for example. We lost each other, but we still fought. We didn't know if the other was still alive. We fought anyway." Duet stood. "You can fight for her spirit. She'll know."   
  
     Wufei nodded. "I know." He whispered. "Know why I told you this story?"   
  
     Duet nodded. "You want me to decided why I'm fighting. What and whom I'm fighting for. To know my goals."   
  
     Wufei nodded. "Tell me tomorrow. I'll leave you to think." Wufei straightened, turning to walk toward the house.   
  
     "Si Fu."   
  
     Wufei turned.   
  
     "I already have my answer."   
  
     "I don't want you to tell me you are fighting for peace."   
  
     Duet shook her head. "I'm fighting for people like you guys. We're too young to be fighting. I'm fighting for Duo, who had such a hard life. Fighting for all the innocents." She looked into the sky before her gaze resettled on Wufei's. "Fighting for my freedom from Treize Kushrenada." She said in a low voice. But her tone was determined and firm. Wufei nodded and turned, walking back toward the house.   
  
     He entered his room and leaned against the wall by the window, watching Duet walk around the garden in her thoughts. He was glad to have accepted Duet as his pupil. He was glad to have someone who trusted him, understood his ways, his thoughts, and most importantly, someone who was fighting for herself, like he was. He looked into the sky now, studying a cloud.   
  
  
  
     "Meiran, you'll be with me forever. I'll fight like you did. We will never be parted. Until the day I die, and we are joined in heaven…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: YAY!! CHAPTER 11 DONE!!!! Please Review, any comments, requests...etc...accepted! O.k, next chapter, more action....between Duet and Treize!! ^__^ I have no idea what I have planned for Duet, but, it'll be out soon! It's March Break so I'll have more time to write!! YES!! HAPPY MARCH BREAK EVERYONE! 


End file.
